A Dream Come True
by peaches8888
Summary: Lexi Summers is thrown out of her world into a new world in a matter of seconds. She awakes outside of Bag ends and Her Life has changed for ever. In this adventure she will find friends, foes and her true love. [Kili/OC]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun set was amazing. Lexi Summers thought, her chestnut hair shaping her face perfectly, her golden shirt suit the sunset while her jeans stood out against the light. Her pale skin looked as if it was glowing from the suns reflection. Lexi wondered what it was like in Middle Earth.

Lexi shut her book, the hobbit, and then walked passed the shops, accidentally bumping into a hooded figure. He was mysterious and creepy. She went to apologize Lexi opened her mouth when the mysterious man reached out with on finger and taped her softly on the forehead.

When he did, she went into a deep slumber as her world changed for a certain quest that involved 1 hobbit, 1 wizard and 13 dwarves.

As Lexi awoke, she was taken bye the softness of the grass. She immediately sat up. Grass? Last I remember, I was on concrete, Lexi thought looking around. She was in a forest, filled with Oak wood, outside of Bag end.

She stood up and walked to the road she saw. The dirt path was littered with houses here and there, but Lexi was looking for just 1. Lexi walked to a house marked with Bilbo Baggins. I can't be in Shire. No way! she squeals in delight and suddenly feels sick. What about my family? What will they think of my disappearance? Lexi thought feeling homesick.

She watched the green, small and wooden door open. A Hobbit comes out. It can't be Bilbo! She smiled slightly before she walked up to him.

"Excuse me, I don't want to cause you any trouble but can you please help me?" Lexi asked her voice sweet.

"Of course I can. What is troubling you?" Bilbo asked. Lexi sighed and told him her strange story.  
"Well you can stay with me," he said kindly, "I have a spare room for you to use. Please, please come in,. and make yourself and home." Bilbo said opening the gate for Lexi. Lexi walked through and she went to the spare room admiring the house. It was exactly how she imagined it. Every single feature was how she drew the house years ago. Lexi found her room and she sat on the bed, as Bilbo came in

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked. Lexi nodded and Bilbo put a glass of water and a few biscuits beside her on the dresser.  
" You know I still don't know your name, could you please tell me?" Bilbo asked

"Sure, My name is Lexi Summers" Lexi said kindly

"Feel welcomed to explore the house and get used to your surroundings please. I will be outside if you need anything." Bilbo said smiling before exiting her room and walking outside.

* * *

As the morning went on Lexi walked outside and sat next to Bilbo. She smiled and began to read a book he leant her. She looked up when Bilbo said good morning to a stranger.

"Good Morning!" said Bilbo, and he meant it. The sun was shining, and the grass was very green. But Gandalf looked at him from under long bushy eyebrows that stuck out further than the brim of his shady hat. Lexi tried to hide her excitement, _Gandalf the Grey! _She thought eagerly.

"What do you mean?" he said. "Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once," said Bilbo. "And a very fine morning for a pipe of tobacco out of doors, into the bargain.

"Can I help you?" Bilbo asked uncomfortable  
**" **It remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure" Gandalf said.  
**"**An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree, would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner" Bilbo said

"Good morning!" Bilbo said after collecting his mail, grabbing my wrist and walks back to the front door.  
"To think that I should have lived to be good- morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I was selling buttons at the door!" Gandalf said in a bit of annoyed tone

Bilbo let my wrists go and turns back to Gandalf.  
"Beg your pardon?" Bilbo asked  
"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf stated  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Bilbo asked astonished.

"Well you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf, and Gandalf means...me!" Gandalf exclaimed  
"Gandalf? Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve! Well! I had no idea you were still in business." Bilbo said. Gandalf look like he took offence and I wouldn't blame him.

"And where else should I be?" Gandalf questioned him  
"Well..." Bilbo said uncomfortably  
"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks." Gandalf said nodding to himself.

"Well that's decided. It'll be very good for you and your lady friend Lexi, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others." Gandalf said. Lexi looked alarmed. _How did her know her name? _  
"Inform the who...? What...?! No! No! No, wait." He said taking my wrists again,  
"We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not... I suggest you try over the hill or...across the water. Good morning." Bilbo said pulling me inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lexi glared at the hobbit. "Bilbo! That was really rude! all he did was ask if we wanted an adventure!" Lexi said clearly mad. Bilbo shook his head at her. "We do not want any adventures here Lexi. We are simple people with simple lives," Bilbo responds to her outburst. Lexi sighed throwing her hands on the air and stomped off ignoring Bilbo's cries for her to come back. Lexi went into the garden and sat down. _Oh how I wish I had my book and bow_ Lexi thought leaning against a tree daydreaming. It must have been hours when the brown haired hobbit found her. "Don't be mad. I didn't mean to offend you or Gandalf in anyway," the hobbit said showing a slight frown. Lexi sighed standing up. "Its okay Bilbo. I just miss home and all," Lexi said. She was almost head level with the hobbit as she was a bit taller. He nodded to her response and led her inside to talk about getting a home for Lexi.  
Bilbo had just placed Dinner on the table when the door knocked on. Lexi shared a nervous glance towards Bilbo. Them the duo stood up and head to the door. Bilbo opened the door to see a dwarf standing there. He had a strong build, a somewhat circular face with a deep amount of facial hair on him. "Dwalin," he said bowing "At your service." "Hm. Uh...Bilbo...Baggins...at yours." Bilbo said as Dwalin stepped inside. "Who are you young lassie?" Dwalin asked turning his attention to Lexi. "Lexi Summers, at your service master Dwalin," Lexi said giving a slight cursty."Do we know each other?"

"No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?"

"Is...Is what down where?"

"Supper." Then he threw his coat at Bilbo and surprisingly caught it. Lexi followed Dwalin with Bilbo not far behind.

"He said there'd be food, and lots of it." Dwalin said

"He...he said? Who said?" Bilbo asked as Dwalin enters the kitchen, sitting where Bilbo sat not moments before eating Bilbo's supper

"Very good this. Any more?" He asked. Lexi pushed her plate forward and quietly said

"You can have mine." He nodded to her his thanks as he began to dig into her supper.

"Hmm. Its just that , umm… We wasn't expecting any company" Bilbo said to the dwarf as he continued to stuff his face. Not long after that, the doorbell rang again. Bilbo motioned for Lexi to answer while he dealt with the dwarf at hand. Lexi answered the door to be greeted with another dwarf. This dwarf looked remarkably similar to the dwarf eating except for his white hair and beard.

"Balin. At your service."

"Good evening," Lexi said.

" Yes. Yes, it is. Although I think it might rain later." Lexi nodded as Balin stepped inside.

"Am I late?" Balin asked. Lexi gave Bilbo a look

" Late...for what?" Bilbo and Lexi asked in at the same time. Dwalin walked into the hallway and both brothers saw each other and grinned.

"Ooh! Ah-hah! Evening, brother!" Balin exclaimed when he noticed his brother.

"By my beard! You are shorter and wider than last we met." Dwalin replied to his brother.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." Balin said. The brothers laughed, then suddenly headbutted each other in greeting and ignored Bilbos attempts at speaking to them.

" Uh...excuse me. Sorry. I hate to interrupt. Uh...but the thing is I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Bilbo said kindly as they raided through his pantry.

"Have you eaten?" Balin asked his brother still ignoring Bilbo.

"It's not that I don't like visitors. I...I like visitors as much as the next hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting," He continued as the picked up a food that reminded Lexi of cheese.

"What is this?" Dwalin asked Balin

"I don't know. I think it's supposed to be cheese, it's gone blue," Balin replied to his brother examining it even thougher.

"The thing is, um..." Bilbo trying to continue again as they contine to completely ignore Bilbo. _How rude!_ Lexi thought of the brothers behaviour.

"It's riddled, but mold." Dwalin said throwing the cheese away

"The thing is, I don't...I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh...but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry." Bilbo concluded. At that moment both Dwalin and Balin turned to Bilbo.

" Apology accepted." Balin said to Bilbo

" Well..." Bilbo went to start an attempt at making his point clear again as they completely ignored his lecture. Balin then turns to Dwalin and gives him his cup of ale.

" Oh no. Fill it up now, brother, don't stint." Balin said to his brother. .As the brothers continued to raid Bilbo's pantry, the doorbell rings again, and Bilbo opens it to find two dwarves standing in the walkway. Lexi stood not far behind him and gasped at the sight of the two.

"Fili" The blonde said out of the duo. His eyes were glue and his beard had braids down the either side if it. He was obviously the older out of thee two. Lexi was looking at the other one who had brown hair down to his shoulders with a slight beard growing very slowly. His eyes were brown like his hair and Lexi felt her heart rate gaining.

"And Kili" He said then they both bowed.

"At your service." The two said together. Lexi stood to the side.

"You most be Mr. Boggins." Kili said

"Baggins," Lexi whispered to her self.

"No! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house." Bilbo said closing the door. Lexi was about to say something to Bilbo as Kili sticks his boot in between the door and the door frame.

"What?! Has it been canceled?" Kili asked.

"No one told us" Fili said.

"Can...! No, nothing's been cancelled." Bilbo said confused by what he ment.

"That's a relief!" Kili said as they let themselves in. Fili turns to Bilbo giving him swords wrapped in cloth saying, "Careful with these, I just had them sharpened."

"It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?" Kili asked Bilbo. Neither of them had noticed Lexi as she stood out of the way. Then Bilbo replies to Kili's question saying, "Uh...no, it's been in the family for years." Then Kili outs gis biited foot on a what looks like a wooden box, Bilbo cries out saying, "That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?" Then as the two of them turn around they notice Lexi.

"Who might you be lassie?" they asked each taking a hand and gently kissing it.

"My Name is Lexi Summers" She says as Dwalin enters the room.

"Fili, Kíli, come on, give us a hand" He says showing the two to the Dinning room.

"Another time?" Kili says to Lexi as he is shown away. She nodded to him which made him smile as he turned his attention to Dwalin. saying, "Mr. Dwalin".

"Let's shove this in the hole, or otherwise we'll never get everyone in," He said refering to the dinning table.

"Ev...everyone?! How many more are there?" Bilbo cried as they began moving everything around. The doorbell rings again and Bilbo starts walking towards it saying,"Oh, no! No, no. There's nobody home! Go away, and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If...if this is some blunt head's idea of a joke, I can only say, it is in very poor taste!" Then as Bilbo opens the door, eight more dwarves fall to his feet and Gandalf lowers into view. Bilbo sighed saying, "Gandalf."

As the rest of the dwarves raid Bilbo's pantry, he tries and tries to stop them saying," Those are my... Excuse me, not my wine! Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please. Excuse me" Then he turns to a dwarf carrying a large portion of a cheese. Lexi just stood back watching them.

"Ex...Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Bilbo asked him.

"A cheese knife? He eats it by the block." The one named Bofur who is carrying some chairs in with a couple of others.

"No no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair, no...uh, so is that. Take it back, please. Take it back, this is antique, not for sitting on. Thank you. That is a book, not a coaster. Uh...put that map down!" Bilbo said

While the dwarves and Gandalf are setting up for dinner, a dwarf name Dori walks up to Gandalf and says,"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf." Gandalph turns to face him and asks,"Yes?"

"May I tempt you with a cup of camomile?"

"Ooh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine, for me I think." Then Gandalf walks through the hallway and counts the dwarves of with his fingers.

"Uh..Fili, Kíli. Uh...Oin, Gloin. Dwalin, Balin. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur. Dori, Nori." As Gandalf is counting, Bilbo runs after one of the dwarves carrying a small basket of tomatoes saying, "No, no. Not my prize winners, thank you!"

Ori!" Then the dwarf named Bifur comes into the room and speaks dwarvish to Gandalf which Lexi cannot understand. Gandalf responds by saying, Yes, you are quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short." Then Dwalin cuts in and says,"He is late, is all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin, he will come." Then Dori reappears and says to Gandalf, "Mr. Gandalf?" Gandalf turns his attention to Dori once again, "Hmm?"

"A little glass of red wine as requested, it's got a fruity bouquet." Gandalf says to Dori, "Oh, cheers," and takes the small glass of wine and drinks it one go. As Gandalf and the dwarves are stuffing their faces with Bilbo's food, Bilbo turns and goes to his pantry, looking devastated when he sees that most of his food is gone. Lexi sits next to Gandalf and is across from Kili when Fili says,"Who wants an ale? There you go. Then Oin says to him, "Let me have another drink." Balin passes a cup to him and says to him, "Here you go. Bofur them shouts out "Hey, on the count of three! One! Two! Come!" Then everyone drinks and then start belching contest and Lexi giggles slightly.

Then Bilbo runs after one of the dwarves saying, "Ex...excuse me, that is a doily, not a dish cloth." Bofur started to protest, "But it's full of holes!" Bilbo said back, "It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet."

" Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it." Bofur said earning a few laughs from the dwarves. Lexi walked up to Bilbo asking, "Are you okay?" Bilbo responded to her saying, "Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!"

Gandalf joins them asking, "My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Bilbo looks to Gandalf and says, "What's the matter? I am surrounded by dwarves. What they're doing here?" Gandalf looks at him explaining, "Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them." "I don't want to get used to them. Look at the state of my kitchen! There's mud trod in the carpet, they...they've pillaged the pantry! I'm not even gonna tell you what they've done in the bathroom, they've all but destroyed the plumbing! I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo says. Ori quicky says "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt. But what should do with my plate?"

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili said them he throws it to Kili who throws it to another dwarf in the kitchen, they continue doing this with all the plates which makes Bilbo annoyed.

"Excuse me! That's my mother's Westfarthing pottery, it's over a hundred years old!" He complains and the dwarves start using the cutlery to play music, "and...and, ca...can you not do that, you'll blunt them!

Bofur says "Ooh, d'you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" the dwarves start singing as they use the cutlery to make music. Kili starts off and Lexi listens closlely to his deep and mesmerizing voice, "Blunt the knives, bend the forks." Fili then joins in keeping in time, "Smash the bottles and burn the corks." Then all the dwarves start singing "Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat. Leave the bones on the bedroom-mat, pour the milk on the pantry-floor, splash the wine on every door, dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole. When you've finished, if any are whole, send them down the hall to roll!" Gandalf and Lexi laugh as they roll around everywhere. "That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

As the dwarves laugh, Bilbo walks into the kitchen to see all his plates and cutlery have been cleaned and stacked. As lexi starts to put them away, there is a knocking on the door. Lexi and Bilbo exchange nervous glances again as Gandalph says, " He's here"

**AN: I would like to thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story and review it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC - Lexi Summers**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gandalf opens the door and we see yet another dwarf. He was slightly taller than everyone else and had different braids to the others. His eyes were icy blue eyes as he turned his attention to the group

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice." He said walking inside looking at Gandalf as he continued, "I wouldn't have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door." Lexi stood beside Bilbo as he has a confused expression on his face.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!" Bilbo said going to look but Gandalf shuts the door before he could see.

"There is a mark, I've put it there myself." Gandalf says. Then there was an moments pause before Gandalf broke the silence.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Thorin turns his head towards Bilbo and Lexi but has his attention on Bilbo.

"

"So, this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked as he studied the Hobbit

"Pardon me?" Bilbo said looking confused.

"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice?" Thorin said continuing to fire these questions at Bilbo.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo said even more confused.

"I thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin said as the other dwarfs laughed.

"You don't have to be rude!" Lexi said instantly regretting it as Thorin's eyes looked upon Lexi.

"Who might you be? His wife, daughter?" Thorin asked.

"My name is Lexi Summers and I am a friend currently living with Bilbo till my house is built," Lexi said. She glared at Thorin for the rude comment. Thorin nodded as Lexi heard a few sighs of relief from behind her. Lexi blushed slightly.

The dwarves were back in the dinning room with Bilbo, Gandalf and Lexi with them.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked Thorin.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." He replied.

" And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hill say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked hopefully.

"They will not come." THorin replied as some of the other dwarves are visibly upset. Lexi felt sorry for them and wanted to help them.

" They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin concluded. Bilbo and Lexi both had the same idea.

"You're doing a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf answered. Bilbo left the room to get a candle. When Bilbo left, Gandalf takes out a mao and says, "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Then _Gandalf places the map on the table and points to the mountain, as Bilbo brings in a candle he leans in and reads from the map, "_ The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say: it is time." Gloin says.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of the old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin said.

"Uh...what beast?" Lexi and Bilbo asked.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur said  
"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo said. Lexi was a little bit scared but wanted to help them so bad.

Ori then rises to his feet shouting, "I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!" Some of the others cheer him on but Dori pulls him down.

"Sit down!"

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin said looking at a few dwarves.

"Hey! Who are you calling dim?" Ori cried then everyone starts to talk all at the same time.

"We may be few in number. But we're fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!" Fili said out then followed by Kili, "And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Gandalf started to choke on his pipe.

"Oh, well. No, uh, I...I wouldn't say..." He started.

"How many then?" Dori asked

"What?" Gandalf asked him

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!" Dori yelled. The dwarves start to get angrier and shouting at each other.

"Uh...Please. Please." Bilbo started.

"Calm down please" Lexi finished. Suddenly Thorin stands and shouts, "Enough! If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Everyone cheers and Thorin speaks in Dwarfish and Bilbo and Lexi don't understand.

"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin states

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf says holding up a key.

"How came you by this?"Thorin question Gandalf alarmed.

"It was given to me by your father by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf said to Thorin giving him the key.

"If there is a key, there must be a door!" Fili exclaimed.  
"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf sad pointing to the map.

"There's another way in." Kili said excitedly.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we're careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalph said.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo said.

"And are you?" Gloin asked. Everyone turns their heads to Bilbo. Lexi smiled encouraging him.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked. Oin pointed to Gandalf.

"He said he's an expert!" Oin said.

"Me? No! No, No, No! I...I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo said. Lexi looked at him.

"And I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." He said looking at Bilbo and then at me. Then all the dwarves start arguing and speaking over each other. Gandalf stands to his full height and says, "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself."

Gandalf turned to Thorin and says, "You must trust me on this." Thorin replies,** "**Very well. We'll do it your way."

Bilbo started to say, "No. No..." when **Thorin said, "**Give him the contract."

"Orin. We're off!" Bofur said. Bilbo was pleading with them, "Please."

Balin then rises to his feet, holding the contract.

"It's just the usual summary about the pocket expenses, time required, remuneration,  
funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said. Balin passes the contract to Thorin who gives it to Bilbo.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asks. Bilbo opens the contract and starts reading it.

"Ooh." Bilbo says.

"What about Lexi?" Kili asks. Lexi turned her head to him as did some of the others.

"She should come too" Kili says, "She could be of important value" Fili finishes for him.

"This is not a quest for a woman" Thorin said. Lexi took great offence.

"I assure that this woman will be no more than hair on your shoulder. I can protect myself and cook. I can do many other things that males cannot!" Lexi said narrowing her eyes at Thorin at the end.

"Fine. But she wont be under my protection" Thorin said nodding to Balin who passed her a contract.

"Thank you" She says to Balin.

As Bilbo and Lexi reads the contract, Thorin whispers to Gandalf

"I cannot guarantee their safety." Thorin whispers

"Understood" Gandalf says.

"Nor will I be responsible for their fate." Thorin also says.

"Agreed." Gandalf says.

Bilbo reads out loud the list on te contract while Lexi reads in her head.

"'Total's cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding, one fourteenth of total profit if any." He read then muttered to himself "Seems fair." Then he carries on reading.

"Uh...'The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to...lacerations. Evisceration.," he says turning the next page over, "Incineration?"

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said not realizing her is making it worse as Bilbo tries to take all this information in.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asked. Lexi started to fell a bit faint as he was making it worse for her. Good think she was sitting down.  
"Huh? Yeah, I fe..." Bilbo says taking a breath.

"I feel a bit faint.," he continued.

"Think furnace, with wings." Bofur said.  
"I...I...I need air" Bilbo said..  
"Flash of light, searing pain, then puff! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!" Bofur finished.

"Not helping," Lexi said steading herself. Lexi and Bilbo think for a moment then Bilbo looks to Lexi saying, "No." Then Bilbo faints, collapsing into the ground. Lexi then notices she has some concerning looks from Kili and Fili as they thought she might as well. She just smiled it off.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf says.

After fainting, from the descriptions of what a dragon can do to you, Bilbo now is sitting in his chair.

"I'll be alright. Just let me sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo says as Lexi gave him a concerning look.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves, in the woods. He'd stay out late, come home, after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who would've liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there." Gandalf said.  
"I can't just go running off into the blue! I am a Baggins, of Bag End!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great, great, great, great uncle Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?" Gandalf questioned the hobbit.. Bilbo nodded his head.

"Yes, well he could! In the battle of Greenfields, he charged the goblin ranks he swung his club so hard, it knocked the goblin king's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air, and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle as won, and the game of golf invented at the same time." Gandalf continued.

"I do believe you made that up." Bilbo said to Gandalf.

" Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." Gandalf said back.

"Can you promise that weI will come back?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"No. And if you do, you'll not be the same." Gandalf said.

"That's what I thought." Bilbo said rising to his feet.

"Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong hobbit." Bilbo said. He turns and walks off.

"BILBO!" Lexi cried going after him having a deep conversation with him.

The dwarves watched as Lexi and Bilbo walked out of sight.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, minors, tinkers, toy makers. Hardly the stuff of legend" Balin said.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin said. Lexi soon walked in with them sitting between Kili and Dwalin.

"Old warriors." Balin said.

"I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills, for when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that" Thorin said.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. Yоu hаvе buіlt а nеw lіfе fоr uѕ іn thе Βluе Μоuntаіnѕ. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor." Balin said.

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me." Thorin said

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done." Balin said.

Later that night, the dwarves start singing about about the Misty Mountains, the devastation of Smaug, and their kingdom

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day. To find our long forgotten gold." Thorin started to sing.

"The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light." Everyone sang except for Lexi and this song made her want to help even more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the dawn approached, Lexi grumbled as she felt a hand shaking her shoulder softly. It was continuing, annoying and pointless. Lexi growled as she sat up, rubbing her eyes in the poorly light room. She was face to face with a dwarf. "

Kili? Ever heard of sleeping in?" Lexi asked the dwarf. Kili smiled at her question as he responded, "Yes, but we need to be going." With that Lexi was fully awake. She grabbed her little satchel with her supplies. She smiled to the dwarf before going into the dinning room where the dwarves were cleaning up their mess. She smirked slightly helping them.

Lexi cleaned up everyone's bedspace, rolled up their beds and blankets and giving them to the owner. She received some thanks as she went on cleaning and handing out breakfast. Lexi sat down beside Fili and Kili as she ate her breakfast.

"This one likes to sleep in" Kili said laughing. Lexi glared at him slapping his arm and smiled as he winced.

"And a feisty one too" Fili added making Lexi, Fili and Kili laughed. Lexi soon finished collecting the bowls and washed them up before putting them away.

"Come on Lassie!" Lexi heard Dwalin yell as she just fried her hands.

"Coming!" she said running out to be picked up by Fili and Kili as they carried her to her horse, sitting her on the horse. She new how to ride a horse and she was going to enjoy a horse ride she hadn't taken in years since she quit competing in competitions back home in her old world. Lexi let her hair run freely down her back, stoping at her waist. She turned her head to see the dwarf princes watching her. She raised an eyebrow, then they started talking not facing her. She pushed it aside as she focused on her riding.

* * *

As the day turned to Midday, Lexi heard yelling. She turned around to see Bilbo trying to catch up.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo cried as he was nearing the end of the group. Lexi stops her horse and turns around as others did the same. He was waving his contract in the air.

"I signed it." Bilbo said giving the contract to Balin who sees if everything is in order.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin says after checking it. He gave a smile to Bilbo and Lexi gave Bilbo one as well.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said turning back around and starts to ride off.

"No, no, no, no. That...that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. Yeah, I...I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frog Morton once."

Bilbo intervened as he was picked up by Fili and Kili and they placed him on a pony.

* * *

As the time passed slowly, entering some woods, Bilbo rides his pony looking very uncomfortable.

"Its really fun riding horses Bilbo" Lexi said as she tried to cheer him up as best to her abilites.

"Come on, Nori! Pay up!" Oin said as Nori throws a bag of money at him. Lexi and Bilbo looked around seeing the dwarves collecting the winnings.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked Gandalf with Lexi riding beside them. Kili rode behind her horse smiling at the beautiful maiden not noticing his brother trying to talk to him. "Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf replied to Bilbo's question.

"And what did you think?" Bilbo asked him as they rode along.

"Well..." Gandalf said catching a bag of money that was thrown at him with Lexi catching one beside him smiling.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second." Gandalf said smiling. Bilbo then sneezes catching Lexi off guard as she jumps slightly.

"Oh, it's horse hair. Having a reaction." Bilbo said looking for his handkerchief. He looks up in alarm and says, "Uh...wait, wait. Stop! Stop! We have to turn around."

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked as everyone stopped turning to face him.

"I forgot my handkerchief!" Bilbo cried looking frantic.

"Here! Use this." Bofur said as he ripps a bit of cloth from his robe and throws it to Bilbo. Bilbo looks at it looking disgusted.

"Move on!" Thorin yelled as everyone started to move forward again.

* * *

As the time went by, Lexi noticed that Gandalf leaned closer to Bilbo saying, "You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs, and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead."

* * *

Later that night, as everyone is asleep around the campfire, Bilbo gets awakened by the loud snoring of the dwarves, not being able to sleep he goes and feeds his pony with apples. Lexi notices and smiles slightly as she sat next to Kili and Fili.

"Good girl! Here's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle. Just tell no one. Shh-shh..." He said when he hears a wild, ear piercing shirk. Then he turnes to Kili, Fili and Lexi and asked, "What was that?"

"Orcs" Kili says as Bilbo repeats the word. Thorin is soon awakened by the noise but no one notices.

"Throat cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them." Fili started and Kili finishes, "They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Lexi suddenly tightens her grip on her bag. Kili and Fili started laughing at the two for they were teasing them. Lexi glared at them and went to say something, but Thorin beat her to it saying, "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili said looking down, not wanting to look into his uncles eyes.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said harsley as he walked off to the edge. Lexi put her hand on Kili's giving him a soft smile, trying to cheer him up. "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin said to the group.

Balin begins to tell the story, "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got' there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Thorin rallies his army of dwarves and they continue their battle with the rest of the orcs, Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king." Balin finishes as Lexi sees Thorin turning around, seeing all darves, Lexi and Bilbo looking at him with respect.

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Blibo asks

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin answers. Gandalf looks at Balin after what Thorin said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the dawn approach, Lexi woke seeing the sunrise, sat up, sighed and mumbled, "I'm not a morning person." Lexi stood up and rolled up her bedspace and saw that someone else was missing. She heard grunts in the distance and sighed. Lexi then saw that some others were awake and she said good morning to them grabbing some breakfast. She then sat on a log and started to eat.

"Someone hungry?" Lexi was asked by behind causing her to jump. She turned around to see Kili and Fili behind her grining to each other.

"You two will never leave me alone will you?" Lexi asked the brothers as their grins got bigger.

"Never" They both said together. Lexi rolled her eyes and finished eating. She then grabbed her bag and mounted. She then turned to Kili saying, "Just going for a ride, be back soon." He started to protest, but she had already ridden off.

* * *

Lexi rode into a little clearing in the woods and saw some fallen logs and smiled. She then kicked her horse lightly and her horse took off. Lexi was jumping over the logs on the ground. She heard some footsteps and turned around.

"Bilbo! You scared me" she said to the Hobbit.

"Sorry, I was just watching you. How did you learn to use the horse like that?" Bilbo asked. Lexi shrugged,

"I just know how for I have done horse competitions for years" Lexi replied directing her horse to Bilbo.

He smiled to her as they went back to the camp. She ignored glances from the other dwarves and she dismounted. She went to the log she was at before and sat down. She noticed that Thorin was missing.

"Where is Thorin?" She asked Bofur.

"Looking for you" he replied. Lexi suddenly sat up and turned around to be face to face with Thorin.

"Thorin I was…" Lexi started but he interrupted Lexi.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"In a clearing in the forest" Lexi said.

"Where?" He asked.

"Not to far from here. Go that way" Lexi said pointing in a direction and he looked that way.

"You need to inform someone…" Thorin started

"I did! I informed Kili" Lexi said. Thorin walked off and said

"Come on. Lets go." He then mounted his horse followed by the others.

* * *

As the day went by, it started raining. Lexi had her hood up, protecting her hair from the deluge.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf? Can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?" Gandalf asked

"Other wizards?"

"There are five us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, The White. Then there are the two blue wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, The Brown."

" Is he a great wizard or is he...more like you?"

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf finished.

* * *

Later that day, The company stopped outside of a old ruined farmers house.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fíli, Kíli, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin said. Gandalf looks at the ruins as Lexi brushed her horses mane.

"You right Lexi?" Bilbo asked as he sat near her."

"Fine Bilbo. I'm just thinking about my home" Lexi said with a sad expression.

"What was your old home like?" Kili asked her.

"Small, spacious and lonely" Lexi said curling her hair ever so slightly.

"Oh. You lived alone" Fili said. Lexi nodded and smiled.

"It was fine though. I liked it like that. But I guess that's changed now" Lexi said wondering about what will happen if she went back.

Just then, Gandalf walks off.

"Where are you going Gandalf?" Lexi asked

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf replied.

"And who is that?" Bilbo asked the wizard.

"Myself Mr Baggins! I have had enough of dwarves for one day" Gandalf said before disappearing.

* * *

As the sun slipped away into a golden sunset then to nothing, Lexi sat and thought ignoring the concerning looks from the others.

"What?" She asked them as she looked up.

"You alright Lexi? You see sad" Nori asked.

"Im fine. Just missing home that's all" Lexi said with a smile.

"Bilbo, Lexi. Here. Do us a favor, take this to the lads" Bifur said as they took the bowls. Lexi and Bilbo walked into the forest and saw them.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked them with Lexi standing beside him.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili started and Fili continued, "Only we've encountered a slight problem." Kili then took his go again, "We had sixteen." And Fili finished saying, "Now there's fourteen." Lexi and Bilbo turn to see who is missing.

"Daisy and Bungle are missing." Kili said. Lexi thought and said.

"What? Well, that's not good. And that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin? I mean he should know about this sort of stuff"

"Uh...no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." Fili said looking at Bilbo and Lexi.

"No! Lexi isn't doing it!" Bilbo started, "Well, uh...it looks as if something big uprooted these trees."

Lexi was shocked at his outburst and knew they were trying to protect her.

"That was our thinking." Kili said.

" It's something very big, and possibly quite dangerous." Lexi said so they would know she was still there.

"Hey! There's a light." Fili said then whispered to Kili, "Over here! We cant let Lexi do what Bilbo is going to do" Killi nodded as themove closer to the light.

"Stay down." Filii instructed as the group crouched down behind a fallen trunk.

"What is it?"Bilbo and Lexi asked. They see a campfire with some ugly trolls sitting around it.

" Trolls." Kili said as the brothers made a run for it to get closer to the fire. Lexi starts to follow but sees Bilbo turns around and pick up the bowls of stew soon following them.

As they ran, Lexi was pulled out of the way and found herself on Kili's chest. She blushed looking down not wanting them to see herself. She had almost be flattened by a troll with two other horses.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're gonna eat them, we have to do something." Bilbo cried out. Lexi stepped away from Kili still blushing but smiled secretly.

"Yes, you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small. They'll never see you." Kili said.

"Me? Me? No. No. No." Bilbo started

"I can do it!" Lexi said as she wanted a chance to show she was more than a woman.

"It's perfectly safe!" Kili said ignoring what Lexi said.

"We'll be right behind you. If you run into trouble hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Fili said to Bilbo as he ignored what Lexi said as well.

"Twice like a barn owl, hoot twice like a brown...hoots like a...like a... Uh, are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked truning around to see Kili and Fili dragging Lexi awau while holding their bowls of stew. Then he turns to the trolls and listens.

"Let me go!" Lexi yelled at them releasing her arm from the grip and running up to the clearing and hides beside Bilbo.

A troll sneazes and blows his nose with a hankercheif as Bilbo snuck up to grab the knife. Bilbo was picked up and sneazed on.

"Aah! Blimey! Burt! Burt, look what's come out of me hooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!" The troll yells as the others lean in to look at Bilbo.

"What is it?" The one cocing asked.

"What ever it is, I don't like it!" The one holding Bilbo said dropping him. Lexi couldn't see the other one but was suddenly picked up.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed at him kicking his hand. He laughed at her attempts.

"We have a she hobbit now. Lets make her the main course" He said s she waas still thrashing around.

"What are you two?" The third on asked,

"I'M A HUMAN!" Lexi yelled then screamed as the troll tightened his grip on her.

"I'm a burglar...uh, hobbit!" Bilbo said not likeing how Lexi was being held.

"A 'burglar-hobbit'?" One repeated.

"Can we cook him?" The one holding Lexi asked.

"We can try!Yes" The one named Tom said as Bilbo ducked out of his grip. When The other one picks Bilbo up.

"LET HIM GO!" Lexi yelled.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful. Not when he's skinned and boned!" The one hold Lexi said.

"Perhaps there's more burglar-hobbits 'round these parts, might be enough for a pie!" Tom said.

"Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" The one holding him asked.

"No" Bilbo said.

"He's lying!" Tom said.

"I'm not!" Bilbo cried out.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!" Tom said.

Suddenly, Kili comes out from the bushes.

"DROP THEM!" He cried.

"You what?" Tom asked.

"I said, Drop them" Kili repeated.

"Fine take this one" The one holding Bilbo said throwing him at Kili. Then all of the dwarves come out and Lexi gets dropped.

"Lexi?" Bilbo cried running to her.

"I'm fine Bilbo" She said holding a hand to her head. Lexi stands up and grabs the knife from Tom and frees the horses. While everyone else was busy, the didn't see Tom sneak up behind Lexi and Bilbo and grab them. He put Bilbo down and the trolls held Lexi by the arms and Legs.

"OW!" She yelled. Then everyone saw them. Lexi saw Kili going to attack but Thorin pulled him back.

"Lay down your arms, or we will rip hers off" Tom said.

* * *

Then all the dwarves were tied up in bags up to their chins. Some were over a fire while others were laying down. Lexi was put aside from the dwarves. She looked to Kili and he was watching her. Then she saw Bilbo get up after the trolls mumbled something which Lexi wasn't listening to.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo cried and the trolls turned their attention to them.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori cried.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bifur said trying to lighten up the mood.

"I meant with the...uh, with the...with the seasoning." Bilbo said.

"What about the seasoning?" The one named Bert asked.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!" Bilbo said earning a few angered yells from the dwarves.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The one who held Lexi asked.

"Shut up, and let the...uh, flurgerburbur-hobbit talk." Bert said listening.

"Uh…the-the secret to cooking dwarf, is um..." Bilbo said stalling

" Yes? Come on." Bert said ushering him.

"It's, uh..." Bilbo continued thinking.

"Tell us the secret!" Bert yelled angrily.

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you. The secret is...to...skin them first!" Bilbo said hearing angry shouts from all the dwarves.

"Tom, get me filleting knife. Bert said.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em I say, boots and all!" Willian said

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit o' raw dwarf." Tom said as he picks Gloin up and holds him above his mouth. At the same time, Lexi saw Gandalf walk through the bushes.

"Nice and crunchy." Tom said lowering Gloin. Bilbo interrupts by saying, "Uh...not...not that one, he...he's infected!"  
"You what?" William asked.

"Yeah he's got worms in his...tubes." Bilbo responds.

"Ooh!" Tom sequels throwing him down in disgust.

"In-in fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo finishes with his quick thinking.

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin questioned.

" Yeah, we don't have parasites!" Kili yelled. Lexi glared at him but he didn't see it. He then says to Bilbo, "You have parasites!" _Thorin realizes that Bilbo is trying to buy them time. Then he kicks Kili and they realize what Bilbo is doing_

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili exclaimed.

" We're riddled!" Nori said.  
"Yes, I'm riddled!" Ori chirped in.

" Yes, we are, badly!" Nori said.

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?" William asked Bilbo

"Well..." Bilbo said.

"You think I don't know what you're up to. This little ferret is taking us for fools!" William asked.

"Ferret?" Bilbo said.

"Fools?" Bert said. Then Gandalf emerges from his hiding space shouting ,"The dawn will take you all!"

" Who's that?" William asked.

"No idea." Tom answered.

"Can we eat him too?" Tom asked as Gandalf broke the cliff he standing on which lets the rising sun's light in and turns the trolls into stone. The dwarves cry out in joy.

"Ooh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lexi stood up after being freed from the others and felt her head again.

_That's gonna leave a mark and a throbbing headache _Lexi thought as she stood next to Kili who looked concerned at her. She smiled at him.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"To look ahead." Gandalf simply replied.

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked him.

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still they all are in one piece." Gandalf said looking at the stone trolls.

"No thanks to your burglar. And that Woman of yours." Thorin said.

"HEY!" Lexi shouted but Thorin pretended not to hear.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf said.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." He also said as Lexi examined the trolls.

"Since when the mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked as he looked at them as well.

"Oh, not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands." Gandalf said deep in thought.

"They could not have moved in daylight." Lexi said as she joined them.

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin said as he walks off to search for it.

Lexi walks in the forest as the boys search for the cave. Lexi stumbled over a rock, and fell over. She lifted her head up to see the cave.

"Over here!" Lexi yelled.

"Oh, what's that stench?!" She heard Bofur say as the company come closer.  
"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf warned them. Lexi coughs from the foul fragrance that surrounds the cave. She goes inside to be followed by the others and she looks around spotting a bow. She headed staright to it and picked it up.

_Just like mine!_ Lexi thought.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lying around. Anyone could take it." Bofur said as he found the gold.

"Agreed. Nori, get a shovel." Gloin said as Nori did. Lexi turned to Thorin and Gandalf who were looking at some swords. Lexi put the bow over her shoulder and did the same with the matching shealth.  
"These swords were not made by any troll." Thorin said examining one. He gave a sword to Gandalf so he could do the same.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf said taking a closer look.

"These were forged in Gondolin, by the High Elves, of the First Age. You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf said. Thorin looked closer at the blade when he heard those words. Dwalin watches the group of dwarves as they bury some of the gold.

"We're making a long-term deposit." Gloin said with a mischievous grin on his face.  
"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori." Thorin said leaving. Lexi followed and paused as she saw Gandalf pick up an elf made dagger.

Gandalf walks near Bilbo while Lexi stood beside him.

"Bilbo," Gandalf said.

"Hm?" Bilbo asked as he turned towards them.

"Here. This is about your size." Gandalf said giving the dagger to Bilbo.

"I can't take this." Bilbo said.

"The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." Gandalf said as Lexi sat on a rock.

"I have...I have never used a sword in my life." Bilbo said.

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." Gandalf said.

"You sure your okay Lexi?" Kili asked her as he sat next to her.

"Perfectly fine, why?" Lexi said him.

"You had quite a fall with the trolls. I just need to know if your positive your okay," Kili said to her looking in her eyes.

"I'm fine Kili. Really" She said with a smile. She gazed into his eyes and smiled more. He then returned her smile and walked off to join his brother. Lexi noticed that Fili nudged Kili and whispered something but she discarded it.

As they were standing in a group outside of the cave, Lexi heard a noise.

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled. Lexi saw Bilbo say something to Gandalf and he responded saying, "Stay together! Hurry, now! Arm yourselves!"  
As the dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo wait to see who is approaching, suddenly Radagast bursts through the bushes on his sled led by rabbits. Lexi sighed in relief.  
"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Radagast bellowed.

"Radagast. It's Radagast the Brown!" Gandalf said putting his sword down and approaches him.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." He answered.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked. Radagast went to say something but didn't. He thinks for a bit bit.

"Just give me a minute. Um...Oh! I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was...it was was right there, on the tip of my tongue! Oh! It's not a thought at all! It's a silly old... stick insect." He said sticking his tounge out. When Gandalf took it off and examined it before giving it to Radagast, Lexi shivered in disgust and saw some dwarves had a face of disgust as their facial expression.

Gandalf leads them away to talk. Lexi sat on the rock and she checked out her new bow.

"What's that?" Kili and Bilbo asked joining her.

"A bow," She replied running her fingers along the carvings. She remembered how she carved similar markings onto her bow with her dads pocket knife.

"You do archery?" Dwalin asked watching them.

"Yes I do. I have been ever since 10 years ago" Lexi said remembering her first time.

"Do you enjoy it?" Kili asked.

"I actually do. I do it when I get board and I am not sure whether I am good at it or not," Lexi answered.

"You could show us," Bilbo suggested. Lexi sighed standing up. She pulled an arrow out of the sheath, and aimed at a nearby tree. She pulled the string back to her lips and fired.. Instead of hitting the tree, It hits a warg.

"Was that a wolf? Are there...are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked. Lexi walked backwards and she was shocked at first.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin yelled. Everyone picked up a weapon and Gandalf and radagast jpined them.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf questioned Thorin.

"No one." Thorin answered.

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf yelled.

"No one, I swear! What in Dorin's name is going on?" Thorin questioned.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf said. When he did, Kili was straight beside Lexi, arrow ready in case it was needed to.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't! We have no ponies. They bolted." Ori replied.  
"I'll draw them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!" Gandalf said to his friend.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast replied.

As Radagast left, Lexi was pulled along with the others and we saw him.

"Come and get me!" He yells.  
Radagast laughs, then Gandalf comes out from behind a large rock and looks at Radagast drawing the orcs off their trail.

"Come on!" Gandalf yells. Gandalf and the dwarves hurry off in a different direction from the orcs, then they comes across the orcs again. Kili holds Lexi's arm as she nearly went infront of the orcs.

"You okay?" He asked. Lexi nodded.

"Stay together." Gandalf said.  
"Move!" Thorin yelled. They hurry along trying hide and keep away from the orcs, when they suddenly come across them again

"Ori, no! Come back." Thorin yelled pulling him back.

"All of you, come on, come on! Quick!" Gandalf says.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin questioned. Gandalf looks at Thorin with no reply and moves on ahead, but one of the orcs chasing after Radagast feels something is amiss so he comes over to investigate where the dwarves are hiding under a he gets close, Thorin indicates to Kili who uses his bow to take the orc and his warg down after which the dwarves kill him uses their swords. Lexi moved next to them.

The other orcs chasing after Radagast hear the squealing of the orc the dwarves have just killed.

Gandalf and the dwarves hear the wargs howling and see the orcs racing towards them.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf said. The dwarves all make a run for it and Lexi and Bilbo are being dragged along.

"There they are!" Gloin said

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf said.

"There's more coming!" Kili said beside Lexi.

"Kíli! Shoot them!" Thorin said. Kili did as he was told and Lexi helped him.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yells as Kili and Lexi kill some more.

"Where's Gandalf?" Fili asked.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin said. The orcs came closer and closer.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin yelled. As the orcs get closer suddenly Gandalf appears from behind the large rock..

"This way, you fools!" He yells.

"Come on, move! Quickly! All of you!" Thorin said. They follow Gandalf and find that beneath the rock is an underground tunnel.

"Go, go, go!" Thorin yelled as the dwarves started jumping down and Gandalf counts them off.

_Thorin shouts to Kili as he kills another orc with his bow_

"Kíli! Run!" Thorin yells. Kili turns and makes a run as they got closer and closer. After he slid down, Thorin followed.

"Where is Lexi?" Bilbo asked. Then all the dwarves went into panic mode searching for Lexi slid down.

"Right here Bilbo," She said with a smile. She received a hug from him.

Inside the underground tunnel the dwarves hear a hunting horn and the noise of arrows being shot, we see the elves have arrived and as the elves start killing the orcs, one of them topples down into the underground tunnel, Thorin removes the bow from the orc.

"Elves." Thorin said after he looked at the arrow.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin asked.

"We follow it, of course!" Bofur said. Then they all follow the lond and narrow path.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They follow the path inside the tunnel and find that it has led them to Rivendell  
"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf said.  
**"**Rivendell" Lexi said admiring the beauty. She felt Kili tense beside her.

"Here lies the last homely house, east of the sea" Gandalf said.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy" Thorin questioned.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself" Gandalf said to him.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us" Thorin said.

"Of course, they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me" Gandalf said with a slight smile. The company started to make their way to the city, but Lexi was the slowest. She was looking at every single detail she could. She looked at every tree, every plant and every building.

"Do I need to come and get you?" Kili asked in front of her.

"No!" She said catching up, "just admiring things. It's beautiful" She finished.

"Then you will enjoy Erebor." Kili said. Lexi smiled at him.

As they enter Rivendell they are met by some elves. Lexi smiled and listened.

"Mithrandir." The Elf said to Gandalf.

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf said to the Elf, Lindir.

"Stay sharp." Thorin whispered to Dwalin.

Lindir starts speaking in Elvish to Gandalf

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said after Lindir finished.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." He replied.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf questioned.

They hear the hunting horn and turn to see the returning elf war party.

"Close ranks!" Thorin yelled. Lexi was pushed into the middle with Bilbo. The elf war party surround the dwarves.

"Gandalf!" Elrond said dismounting.

"Lоrd Εlrоnd." Gandalf said to him. They have a conversation in elvish. "Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." Elrond said to Gandalf after the converstation.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf said.

Thorin moves towards Gandalf and Elrond.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond said to him with a warm smile. Lexi was still squashed in the middle with Bilbo.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said.

"You have your Grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain." Elrond said back to him.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." Thorin said looking confused but slightly angry.

Elrond said something in Elvish and that made the dwarves mad.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin said.

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf said. The dwarves turn around and discuss it and they got Lexi to say, "Ah, Well. In that case, lead on."

Lord Elrond turned to Lexi.

"Strange and unusual company for a dwarves," Elrond said.

"Well I am strange and unusual" She said with a smile.

"Yes well if you would like, you can use the bathing rooms and we will get you fresh clothing." Elrond said. Lexi smiled nodding.

"Lexi" Kili said with a worried look.

"I will be fine. I promise" Lexi said following a female Elf to the bathing rooms.

Lexi walked down a long corridor and reached the bathing rooms.

"I hope you will be comfortable with these accommodations," The elf said. Lexi nodded and she was left along. Lexi slowly undid her clothing and slid into the bath.

After about half an hour, Lexi got out and wrapped a towel around her. She then walked to her room she would be using until the party left. She saw there was a pale pink top and soft creamy coloured leather pants lying on the bed. She then saw the matching leather boots and smiled. _Just like home _she thought as she changed into the outfit. As she tied up her boots, Lexi walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She sighed doing a French braid with her hair and then looked in the mirror again. Her reflection was nothing like normal. She didn't look like a stuck up girl from Earth. She looked like a normal girl from Middle-Earth. She smiled and then walked out of her chambers and looked around.

Lexi walked down a narrow, cold corridor that leads to a small clearing. Lexi walked onto the grass and looked around. She looked up at the balcony above her. She saw the dwarves resting there and eating. She smiled to herself and walked up the stairs to the balcony. When she reached them, she saw Kili looking at an exit waiting for her.

"Right here," She whispered to him causing him to jump.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, his eyes searching for any sings of hurt.

"Perfectly fine" She said sitting beside him. He took in her appearance. She wasn't like the normal girls at home. Lexi was more fun to be around and easier to be around.

"Try it. Just a mouthful" Dori said to Ori as Lexi was eating.

"I don't like green food" Ori said,

The dwarves find that the elves supper consists of fruits and vegetables. They start to complain.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin questioned.

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked.

"What is with all the green food?" Kili asked.

"Its healthy! Its all I eat anyway," Lexi said picking up some food and eating it. She got looks of disgust from the dwarves and Lexi couldn't help but smile. Gandalf then joins them with Elrond beside them.

At the dining table, Elrond examines one of the swords that Gandalf and Thorin had taken from the trolls cave.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West. My kin." Elrond said examining the sword that Thorin gave to him. He handed it back.

"May it serve you well." Elrond said.

"And this is Glamdring. The Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the Goblin wars of the First..." Elrond said. Lexi zoned out and was running her fingers over her bow. She didn't notice that she was being watched by the two dwarf princes.

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked as Lexi zoned in again.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf said.

"And what were you doing on the Great East road?" Elrond said.

As night came, Lexi sat with the dwarves as they were mucking around. Lexi and a few others hear a seat crack. It was the one Bombur was on.

"Bombur!" Bofur said throwing a sausage his way. Bombur caught it in his mouth and his seat cracked again. Lexi shook her head when it collapsed and everyone burst out laughing. Lexi tried to hid her giggles but couldn't. She took a bit of meat and looked at it.

"What is the matter with you lassie?" Gloin asked her.

"I am a vegetarian," Lexi said.

"You only eat vegetables?!" Dwalin said looking at her.

"Yes I do," Lexi said. She once again got some strange looks from the dwarves but she waved them off. She got up and walked down from the balcony again. She walked to a bench in the grass clearing and sat down.

"Don't let them be mean to you Lexi, They are only not use to having a female around," Bilbo said to Lexi, sitting next to her.

"It's fine Bilbo. I enjoy the company. I have been left alone for so long and this feels different but I will get use to it. I Have to," Lexi said. She smiled but was actually deep down inside sad.

"Can you sing?" Bilbo asked.

"I can but I am not very good," Lexi said looking to the ground.

"Can I hear it?" Bilbo asked. Lexi looked up at him. She nodded.

"Sure, but it will be one from my world not yours," Lexi said thinking. She had a song come to mind and she started to sing meaning every word of the song.

'_Mmm... Mmm..._

I'm laying here in the darkness  
The middle of nowhere  
There's no one in sight  
Caught in the madness  
Don't wanna be like this  
I'm losing my mind

Bilbo was listening to every word.

_Wanna see inside your head  
What's going on in there?  
Tell me where you are  
So I can stop and take a breath  
Cause nothing's making sense  
I don't want this to end  
Come and get me out of this mess  
_ As Lexi reached the chorus, some of the dwarves were listening from above.

_I want you to stay (oh), stay (oh)  
Stay with me a little longer  
Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)  
Don't you wanna be my Soldier?  
Now, would you fight for me?  
D-d-d-die for me?  
Would wanna be with me forever  
Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)  
Don't you wanna be my Soldier?  
(Whoa-oh)_

If only it was us against the world  
(Tell me, tell me, tell me)  
Tell me, would you stand for all the worth?  
(Worth, worth)  
Your silence is a gun, gun, gun, gun  
Aiming at the one, one, one, one  
Who's still the same  
My love won't change  
(Love won't change...)

Lexi was nearly to tears as she finished the bridge, holding every note. It reminded her of her loneliness and sadness she would be returning to after this quest was done._  
_

_(Stay...)  
Stay (oh), stay (oh)  
Stay with me a little longer  
Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)  
(Stay...)  
Don't you wanna be my Soldier?  
Now, would you fight for me?  
D-d-d-die for me?  
Would wanna be with me forever  
Why don't you stay (oh), stay (oh)  
(Stay, stay, yeah...)  
Don't you wanna be my Soldier?  
(Whoa-oh)_

(Oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh, oh) Yeah  
(Oh, oh, oh) Be my Soldier, soldier  
(Oh, oh, oh-oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh) But, would you die for me?  
(Oh, oh, oh)  
Die for me?  
(Oh, oh, oh) Be my Soldier, soldier  
(Oh, oh, oh-oh)'

Lexi finished and Bilbo was silent. He put a hand on her arm.

"Was that really personal?" He asked.

"Well actually, it is not my song. I like the song because it sort of covers my life before I came here," Lexi said. She then turned her head when she heard claps and saw the dwarves. She went bright red and looked away.

"I have never in my life sung in front of anyone," Lexi said covering her face out of embarrassment. She felt a hand rest on her back and looked up to see Kili's face.

"Why dot you get some sleep?" He said helping her up and leading Lexi to her room.

"Thanks Kili," Lexi said putting her hand o the door knob.

"Wait, I need to tell you something," Kili said. Lexi turned to face him.

"I …uh, think that was really good singing you did," He said, Lexi smiled.

"Thanks, It means something to me," She said.

"Well good night Lexi," Kili said giving her hand a quick kiss before leaving. Lexi walked into her room with a bright smile and went into a deep and nice slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As morning slowly came, Lexi awoke grumpily.

"Damn dwarves got me up before dawn," Lexi said sitting up rubbing her brown eyes. She redid her messy, brown hair into a quick French braid and went to join them at the balcony from the previous night. The dwarves were packing up all of their belongings.

"She is awake! Now Kili wont get a hit for attempting to wake you up," Fili cried and nudged Kili who had his back turned to her trying to hid his blush from her. Lexi rolled her eyes at Fili and hit his arm. She turned and saw that everything was packed up from last night.

"That was really quick," Lexi muttered.

"Let's go!" Thorin yelled. Everyone nodded and followed him. Lexi was confused but followed anyway. Lexi sighed as they left the beautiful elven city and followed the path out into the wild and grassy plains.

Lexi stayed to the back of the group and thought. The scenery changed every now and then as she thought.

"You okay?" Fili asked coming up beside her with Kili beside him.

"Just thinking," Lexi replied. She didn't want to worry them about her old little life problems. She smiled at them to show she was alright. She was just thinking. That was all.

* * *

They walked through out the day and soon a vicious thunder storm came just as they entered the mountain pass.

"Alright, hold on!" Thorin yelled. Bilbo suddenly slips but Lexi caught him. She smiled at him after he thanked her.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled

"Look out!" Dwalin yelled. They all looked up to see a gaint rock flying towards them. It hits the ege of the mountain and shatters around them. Lexi found herself against the wall with Kili's arm holding her there.

"Hold on!" Bofur yelled.

"This is no thunderstorms! It's a thunder-battle! Look!" Balin yelled. Lexi turned to see a stone giant breaking apart another stone giant. She suddenly grew scared. Then the ground started to crumble under their feet.

"Well bless me. The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!" Bofur said. Then the stone giants throw stones at each other.

"Take cover, you fool!" Thorin yelled.

"Hold on!" Nori yelled as the mountain they were on starts to break apart. Lexi moved to one side.

"Kili, grab my hand!" Fili yelled. Lexi was on the other side of Kili but it was too late. The gap was to big for Kili to jump across. They were separated and trying to find one another as the stone giants fought. Lexi was pressed up against the wall as they moved. It seemed like it was an on going battle. Lexi saw the other group in front of her numerous times. She saw some of them were squished up against the wall as well while they moved. Then to Lexi's horror, it looked like she was going to crash into a wall. _This is not how I plan one going out! _She suddenly thought. Lexi screamed as loud as she could as they were about to collide with the wall. Lexi's heart started to beat again when she realized the missed it though, she could feel a lot of weight on her. She saw the she was on the bottom of the group. She groaned a bit as the group slowly got off her. She didn't hear that Thorin had yelled something or that Balin said something else to him. She felt some strong hands lift her up. She was turned to face two faces that seem to follow her where ever they go.

"Are you okay?" Fili and Kili questioned her.

"Perfectly fine though just a bit sore," she said as she was swaying to a side. She then fell into Kili's arms. She blushed a bit

"Thanks," Lexi said when she heard some one all out, "Where is Bilbo?" Lexi was suddenly alarmed and tried to stand up properly. Kili helped her up and Lexi rushed to the side of the cliff.

"He is over here!" Lexi cried as she reached down to help him. She couldn't reach him. She was almost about to go off thee cliff when Fili pulled her away.

"I'm starting to think that you like being rescued. You would make an excellent fair maiden," Fili said with a slight chuckle. Lexi growled and hit him hard. She saw Thorin go down and lift the hobbit up then slipping himself but Dwalin catches him.

"We almost lost our burglar," Dwalin said.

"He has been lost ever since we left The Shire," Thorin said harshly.

"And as for the girl, she has been trouble ever since she joined us. We should just have left her in Rivendell," Thorin also said. Lexi looked hurt but Thorin didn't care and just walked into a little cave with Dwalin to check it out. Everyone but Lexi went in and Lexi sat outside the door in the rain. She didn't care about the wet though her feelings were hurt. She was just thinking. _Have I been a trouble to the company? _She thought and sighed. She then walked inside and sat down. She leaned her head against a rock at the back of the room.

"Please don't mind our uncle," Kili said sitting next to her as he continued, "You have certainly entertained us but not caused us any trouble. And I enjoy having you for company."

"Kili that is really kind but I don't want to distract you from you duties and loyalties to Thorin," Lexi said looking at him.

"Don't worry about me. I have been through worse than what he said to you," Kili said.

"Like what?" Lexi asked. A mischievous grin came across his face.

"I have actually been through a very large amount of time with my uncle, when he I mad at my _pranks_," Kili said.

"Pranks? Really tell me more," Lexi said with a grin.

"Another time Lexi, for now you need to rest. It has been a long day. Don't worry I will watch over you while you sleep," He said with a smile.

"If you try anything I will do something," She said never finishing her sentence before closing her eyes.

_Why dose he have to be so cute? _Lexi thought before she drifted off.

_**AN: 2 chapters in one day! I am on a roll. Hope you enjoy.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lexi was in a deep sleep as she was suddenly heard a very worrying shout.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin yelled. Lexi opened her brown eyes and looked around. Everyone shared the same look of confusion she had. Then she looked to Kili. Before she could say anything, the ground beneath them rotated. Lexi screamed as she was going down a tunnel which seemed like a ride that she didn't like. She saw the floor coming and she looked above her. _I'm going to be a pancake! _She thought as she hot the ground. She braced herself for the weight about to fall on top of her. She groaned as the all landed on her. She groaned louder when Bombur landed on top of them. Lex lifted her head up to see goblins drawing nearer and nearer.

"Goblins!" Lexi cried. The goblins reached them with in seconds of her cry, grabbing violently at the dwarves and Lexi.

"Let her go!" Kili cried trying to reach Lexi. Lexi turned her head to him; her expression displayed on her face was fear. A lot of fear.

"Kili!' She cried lifting her hand up trying to reach him. They couldn't reach each other as the gap between them started to fill up with other dwarves. Lexi was pushed forward violently. She could only focus on not falling over as the shoves became more aggressive.

* * *

In no time, they were thrown in front of the Great Goblin King. Lexi saw the other dwarves stand together and she joined them. She then turned back to the king.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The king asked. Lexi thought he was the ugliest, fattest and most disgusting goblin around. She shivered slightly.

"Dwarves and a female, your Malevolence." A Goblin said from the right side.

"Dwarves? A female?" The king repeated.

"We found them on the front porch." The Goblin continued.

"Well don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice!" The king shriek. The dwarves were searched. For some reason, the left Lexi along. _I hate stereotypes_ Lexi said as she figured as she was a girl and not suppose to be able to defend herself. The Goblin King spoke again, "What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" The dwarves stayed silent.

"Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest." He said looking at Lexi. She then felt someone stiffen beside her. It was the two dwarf princes who seemed to follow her everywhere.

"Wait!" Thorin cried stepping forward. The Goblin King smiled saying, "Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain." he said doing a mock bow as he continued, "Oh! But I'm forgetting you don't have mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white warg." Thorin looked up with a grim expression.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago" Thorin said to him

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The king asked. He turned to a scribe and said something that Lexi didn't catch. She was scared for her friends.

The king started to sing a horrible song as the goblins searched through the dwarves belongings.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, and you'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin town." The king finished. A goblin dropped Thorin's sword and it reviled the blade. The goblins shrieked as they back up. Even the king sat on his Throne scared.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" The king said looking towards the dwarves. "Slash them, beat them, peel them, kill them all!" He cried. All of a sudden the goblins moved in. Kili stepped in front of Lexi and tried to protect her. Lexi pulled out a secret knife she had gained from one of the princes at Rivendall, and passed it to Kili when they grabbed Thorin.

"Cut off his head!" The king cried. Lexi widened her eyes when an explosion happened. She fell against the ground. She lifted her head up slightly, putting a hand against it as she had a pounding headache developing.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf said. Lexi stood up, picking up her knife and bow, and started to help the others.

"He wields the Foe-hammer, the beater, bright as daylight!" The king said as he noticed Gandalf's sword. Lexi had an arrow ready in case she needed to defend herself. She looked at the group as they had the same idea. They all had their weapons drawn and ready if needed to defend themselves. Then the goblins came at them. Lexi shoot one then she shoot another one and so one.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf said. Gandalf ran off in a direction with the dwarves and Lexi following behind him. They went throw the underground tunnels, Goblins everywhere. Lexi couldn't help but be scared for everyone safety. She kept shotting the Goblins but for everyone she killed, two more replaced the fallen goblin. Lexi saw Kili use a ladder for protection and then use it as a way to get across a wide gap. Lexi followed his lead as she went across. Soon as she as she was across she suddenly ran into the back of Dwalin. She looked over his shoulder and saw the Giant Goblin King in front of them.

"You thought you could escape me!" He asked. He pushed Gandalf to the side and everyone else moved back. Lexi was to a side while everyone else was on the other side.

"Help!" she squealed as the King picked her up. She saw Kili start to go forward but Thorin stopped him again just like the night with the trolls. Gandalf went back into the middle.

"Let her go," he said his voice raised but not quiet yelling.

"Fine," he said throwing Lexi down into the pit. Lexi screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw the light fade out from above her. She hit the ground and passed out.

* * *

_**Lexi looked around. She wasn't in a filthy Goblin kingdom. She was in a meadow wrapped in someone's arms. He was reading to her a poem when her dream changed. Now she was in a battle field. Lexi looked at herself and saw she was dressed in armour. Her bow drawn and killing orcs and goblins when she heard it. A cry. She whipped her head around and saw it.**_

"_**No!" She cried as she saw…**_

* * *

Lexi felt someone shake her arm. She opened her eyes and looked at a very concerned looking Kili.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Just getting an ever so headache," she answered putting her hand to her head once again. He helped Lexi stand up and she leaned on him. She smiled slightly.

"Is the fair maiden okay?" Fili asked his voice full of concern yet humour. Lexi shoot him a glare but he threw his hands up in defeat.

"I am not a fair maiden," Lexi said her voice was weak. Then again she felt weak. Ori ran up to her and examined her head wound.

"Huh?" Lexi said rasing her hand but Ori knocked it away.

"Just a scratch. Nothing to worry about," he said.

"Come on this way! You have found her so be happy!" Thorin said following Gandalf into the open. Lexi was still leaning on Kili as they walked out.

"Lexi, I need to tell you something," Kili whispered. Lexi lifted her head to him.

"This is hard for me to say but when I saw you get thrown down, I knew that if you were alive, I needed to tell you that… I um, I love you Lexi," Kili said looking at her. Lexi was shocked at first but smiled.

"I love you to Kili," She said as Kili smiled. As the two were talking, the company was talking. They were discussing about Bilbo when appeared. Then they heard a warg. Lexi eyes changed from happiness to fear when she heard it. _Here we go again_.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lexi turned around and saw the pale Orc astride a white Warg. Lexi couldn't move, she was frozen in fear.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin yelled.

"And into the fire. Run, Run!" Gandalf said. Everyone started to run away.

"Come on Lexi!" Kili yelled taking her hand pulling her along. Lexi snapped out of it and started to run with him. She ran around some rocks and trees following the company. She tried very hard not to trip over the increasing amount of plants and rocks. Lexi turns around and sees Bilbo pulling his sword out of a warg. Lexi faces the direction she is running and sees the end of a cliff.

"No," She whispers.

"Up into the trees. All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf yells. Lexi grabbed onto a branch and hoisted herself up into the tree. She did the same onto a higher branch. Lexi then stands leaning against the trunk. She closes her eyes and tries to control her unsteady breathing. She hears snarls and growling below her. She looks down and saw wargs surrounding the tree she was in. They were jumping trying to get to them. Lexi went up another as they were starting to get closer and closer. She looks and sees that the princes are on a different branch across from her.

"Azog!" Thorin yells as the pale orc came into view.

"It cannot be." he said. Lexi held her breath as he spoke in black speech to the other orcs and wargs.

As to Lexi's dismay, they started to bang against the tree casing it to lean to a side. Lexi crossed the tree and stood next to Kili who put his arm in hers. She looked to him and he shared the same expression she had. Fear. She then turned back to the ground. Then the tree started to fall. She felt some hands go around her and push her onto the next tree. She reached out her hands for Fili and Kili and pulled them over. The wargs then decided to do the same to the next tree and so on. When Lexi, Kili, Fili and the others were on a tree, the wargs pushed it over. Lexi grabbed onto a branch and looked down. _This is not how I am going t die! _She thought as she looked at the air below her. She hoisted herself up and ran her hand through her tangled hair. The dwarves were throwing pine cones that were on fire, at the wargs. She looked to Fili and Kili and saw they were doing it as well. She almost dropped the cone when she was thrown one. _So glad I took knife throwing. It should be exactly the same. I hope _She thought as she threw on at a nearby Warg. It landed right in front of it. The ground was on fire and she felt a new kind of fear. She thought they would be burnt alive.

"Master Gandalf!" Gloin said before screaming as he lost his grip and started to fall. Luckily, Gandalf caught him at the last moment. Then she noticed that Ori was hanging on at the end. She tried to crawl over but stopped. She saw Thorin stand up. He was going to battle Azog.

"Thorin NO!" She cried as he started to run towards him, sword out. He goes to strike him but is thrown aside. Lexi got up herself and pulled out her bow. She aimed at the warg that was now holding Thorin in its mouth. He was nocked out. Lexi felt anger and pulled the string back. Then out of the blue, she saw the hobbit run after him. What happened next was all in a blur to Lexi. She could only make out the hobbit going after Thorin and then the rest was blank. That was until the eagles came. Lexi saw Thorin get picked up and then she jumped off and landed on an eagle. She looked around and saw the others doing the same. She felt a body land behind her and saw the ever so cheeky Kili behind her with a smile.

"Can't lose me that easy," he said. Lexi smiled at him. He put his arms around her waist. Then she turned her ever so precious attention to Thorin.

"THORIN!" She yelled seeing the unconscious king of the mountain. She felt sad at his state. The eagles soon put them onto a cliff face. Lexi was standing up when they put Thorin down. Gandalf was quickly at his side. Lexi was beside Gandalf and Kili was beside her.

"Thorin! Thorin." Gandalf says. When he didn't respond, Gandalf used his magic to revive him.

"The Halfling?" Thorin asked.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here, he's quite safe." Gandalf said looking a bit worried as Thorin stood up and walked over to Bilbo looking angry.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, and you had no place amongst us." He said moving closer.

"I have never been so wrong, in all my life," he said embracing him. Everyone cheered and Lexi smiled.

"But, I'm sorry I doubted you," Thorin added.

"No, I...I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, nor a warrior. Not even a burglar," Bilbo said. Gandalf laughs. Lexi turned to watch the eagles fly away.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked. Lexi looked to where he was looking and gasped.

"Erebor! The Lonely Mountain. The last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf said.

"Our home," Thorin said. Lexi felt Kili squeeze her hand and smiled lightly.

They notice thrush flying towards it. That made Lexi smile more.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrected.

"Well we'll take it as a sign, a good omen," Thorin said.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us," Bilbo said. Lexi smiled yet again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lexi sighed as she waited anxiously for the hobbit to return. She sat down on a rock and smiled to her prince beside her putting her hand in his. Kili smiled and then Lexi heard footsteps. Instantly, the duo stood up and saw the others do the same. She relaxed slightly as she saw Bilbo.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked. Lexi had her hopes up for a good turn of events.

"Too close, couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it." Bilbo said. Lexi looked to the other dwarves. She saw a different expression they had moments ago.

"Have the Orcs picked up our scent?" Lexi asked. Bilbo shook his head.

"Not yet, but they will do. We have another problem." Bilbo said.

"Did they see you? They saw you." Gandalf said looking worried.

"No, that's not it." Bilbo said. Lexi did a sigh of relief.

"Good, what did I tell you? Quite as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf said. The dwarves murmured their agreements.

"Let him say what he is going to say," Lexi said. Everyone stopped and turned to her. She motioned to Bilbo to continue.

"I was trying to tell you there is something else out there." he said. Gandalf grew a worried look again.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked. Bilbo looked confused at Gandalf while he replied, "Ye...Yes, but bigger. Much bigger." Everyone looks to Gandalf.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked. Gandalf turned away not replying. Lexi looked to Kili.

"I say we double back." Bofur said. The dwarves looked frantic.

"We'll be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin said.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf said. Thorin turned to him with a questioning look.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked. Lexi waited anxiously for the answer.

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf said.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin said. Suddenly they heard a creature roaring nearby. Lexi felt Kili tighten his grip on her hand

"None." Gandalf said. Lexi gulped. _Here we go again, _She thought.

She gathered her things and walked beside Kili. He gave her a weak smile as they started to run. Lexi ran along with Bilbo and keep hearing roars. She was scared for the fifth or sixth time she joined this quest. She help a hand grab her wrists and pulled her away as the orcs were getting closer and closer. She was up next to Fili and Kili next. She jumped over the rocky terrain and sighed. She was going to give in when she heard yelling.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf yelled. Lexi runs a bit faster and saw the dwarves do the same.

"Into the house! Run!" Gandalf yelled as they had spotted the house Lexi reaches the door first to be squashed by another dwarf. She groaned as they were pushing her and the door.

"Come on! Get inside!" Gandalf yelled. Lexi thought of some words to say as she was still being squashed by the dwarves and Bilbo. She ducked down getting out of that situation.

"Open the door!" Gandalf yelled. She didn't quite hear what Thorin said but he got the door open. She ran inside and stood aside as the dwarves tried to close the door. They finally manage to shut the door and lock it, Ori turns to Gandalf.

"What is that?" Ori asked.

"That is our host." Gandalf replied. Everyone looked at him in confusion. Lexi joined Kili.

"His name is Beorn, he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge backed bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of dwarves." He said as they heard him outside.

"He's leaving," Ori said. Gloin pulled him away from the door.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious, he's under some dark spell." Gloin said. Gandalf shook his head at the dwarf.

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own. Right." He said taking his hat off.

"Now, get some sleep all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." Gandalf said. He stops and looks outside.

"I hope." he murmured.

Lexi leaned her head against Kili's chest as he had his arms around her. She couldn't sleep. She sighed lightly not wanting to wake the sleeping dwarves.

"Can't sleep?" Kili asked her, his chest rasing and falling with each breath. She looked up at him nodding. She felt him shift. He looked down at her.

"How come?" Kili asked. Lexi sighed thinking.

"Just not sleepy," she answered. That wasn't entirely true. She didn't want the recurring nightmare she continued to have each and every night.

"How about a song?" He asked. Lexi smiled and nodded thinking. She had plenty of songs come to mind. She chose one and sang softly so that they could only hear.

_Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And if they give you shhhh..._  
_Then they can walk on by_

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_  
_And I can't hear a sound_  
_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

_Walk, walk on over there_  
_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_Keep talking, all I know is_

Lexi sang, her voice sweet as ever.

_Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly_

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_You better keep on walking_  
_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_  
_You better keep on walking_  
_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_They're just like water off my wings_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_'Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

She finished and waited for a response.

"It was lovely. Was it yours?" He asked her.

"No, it's a favorite song of mine. It is done by Little Mix," Lexi answered.

"How about you get some sleep now?" He asked kissing her softly. Lexi nodded and leaned up on him again and smiled as she fell into a deep slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As the sun peered down on Lexi's face, she grumbled waking up as she knew it was too hard to go against the light. She sighed getting up trying not to disturb her sleeping prince. She smiled to herself, kissing his forehead ever so gently before turning to face Beorn. She smiled.

"May I look in the garden please?" Lexi asked Beorn. He nodded. Lexi walked out of the house and into the garden. She looked at every single flower trying to name them all. Overall, she got the majority of them. She smiled at herself before siting on the bench.

"What has gotten into you?" She heard a voice behind her. She smiled knowing whose it was.

"Wanting to spend more time with my prince for starters," she said turning to face Kili who was grinning at her. Lexi smiled to him ash she stood up and walked over to him, placing her hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both leaned towards each other, going to kiss when they heard someone clearing their throat. They both jumped in surprise ad turned to see Fili.

"I knew it was you who is stealing my brother from me," he said looking at the blushing Lexi. Kili smiled holding her hand.

"Come on now, don't want to be late now do we?" Fili asked. Kili went to say something but Lexi elbowed him shaking her head. They all walked inside while the company where eating. Some raised eyebrows but Lexi ignored them. She sat beside Bilbo with the princes beside her. She felt a gaze upon her and knew it was Beorn.

"You are quite the unusual company for dwarves," he said. Lexi looked up and smiled.

"Just adding some feminine touch," she said smiling. She heard some mumbles and smirked more. She heard Kili chuckle beside her and he put his hand in hers. It was no secret now. They all knew those two were an item. She then turned back to Beorn after she glanced at Kili with a smile.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin questioned.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." He said looking down.

"There are others like you?" Lexi asked. She instantly knew she hit a soft spot from the sadness from his face.

"Once there were many." He answered

"And now?" Bilbo asked. It was so hard not to hit the hobbit but she glared at him.

"Now there's only one. You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn." He said grimly.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf said.

"You are running out of time." Beorn said pouring some ale into Kili and Fili's cups.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said. Lexi felt some dwarves stiffening from beside her and Kili's grip tightened a bit on her hand.

"A darkness lies upon that forest, foul things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and The Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need." Beorn said. Gandalf nodded saying, "We will take the Elven Road, their path is still safe." "Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." Beorn said.

"What do you mean?" Thorin questioned.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive. I don't like dwarfs, they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem less than their own." he said as he picks up the mice that Dwalin pushes away from his arm. "But Orcs I hate more." He finished he turned to Thorin and said, "What do you need?" he asked.

Lexi smiled and rolled up her bedspace and did Kili's as well. She got their weapons and put them together and turned to her friends and smiled. Beorn was going to loan his ponies to them. Lexi grabbed her stuff and went outside to a pony and smiled. She saw a bigger one for Gandalf and counted. They were missing some but that was fine.

"You're riding with me," Kili whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. She smiled and nodded attaching her stuff to the horse as Kili did the same.

"Go now, while you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind." Beorn said. Lexi nodded as Kili mounted. She mounted after him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they started to move off. She rested her head on his shoulders and smiled dozing off.

* * *

_Lexi laid in the peaceful meadow, her head resting on the grass as she thinks. Lexi had a hand over her hair covering something. She had tears running down her face as the memory keep replaying inside her head._

_Lexi pierced an Orc skull with her arrow, but it was useless. They were being replaced. Lexi fired again and she killed another. They were closing in on her and she started to panic. She turned around to see Azog and Thorin battling each other. She cried in horror as Thorin received a blow which knocked him unconscious and …_

* * *

Lexi woke up startled. She sat up trying to remember where she was, what she was doing.

"Lexi are you okay?" Kili asked her. She calmed down and sighed softly.

"Just a nightmare," she answered.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. Lexi shook her head and declined. She saw a forest a head and sighed. _Mirkwood, _Lexi thought as they crept closer and closer. She laid her head back down and took in the scenery.

As the group reached the entrance, Lexi was wondering about some stuff. She didn't even notice Kili get off.

"Lexi," he said looking at her.

"Oh right," she said dismounting. She smiled standing next to Kili as they joined the group.

"The Elven Gate." Gandalf murmured before turning to the rest.

"Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf said.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said. Lexi noticed Beorn in the distance in bear form.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." Gandalf said.  
"This forest feels sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" Bilbo said. Lexi saw Gandalf walk a bit further down the path. She then sat on a rock, undoing her braid and redoing it.

When Gandalf rejoined them, Lexi stayed out thinking about the recurring dream she kept having. If it meant something, she couldn't make it out. She was lost in her thoughts as the dwarves started moving into the forest.

"Lexi," Kili said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes? Oh right!" she said running over. She entered the forest at his side.

Lexi followed the leaders as they led them all over the place. She was feeling really dizzy and could only just hear Kili beside her. She saw the dwarves talking but didn't hear it one bit. The area was starting to spin as they came to a halt.

"What are they saying?" Lexi asked not hearing a word and they were only 10 meters away.

"Can you not hear from a far?" Kili asked her. She nodded and he took her hand. She saw everyone turn around and she did the same but suddenly sat on a rock. As long as Lexi saw a dwarf, she knew she wasn't behind. She felt a bit better and found her prince at the back looking behind him knowing she would come. She smiled at him and walked beside him. She saw Bilbo climb a tree and Thorin looking at her. She gave him a questioning look as Kili explained what was wrong to Thorin. He then pointed to the tree. Lexi sighed guessing what he meant and climbed it as well. Lexi joins Bilbo up at the top and her breathe was taken away. She smiled as Bilbo yelled down to them. Lexi's hearing was returning and no answer came.

"Something is wrong," she said climbing down a branch to look at them. Bilbo said something and joined her as well. She saw her feet trapped in a spider's web and loses her balance. She fell down and landed in another one. Bilbo landed beside her and she grunted. Then Lexi turned around to see two gigantic spiders behind them. She let out a blood curdling scream as the came closer and wrapped her up. She saw nothing but white and started to quietly sob as no one could hear her except the spiders. She was certain she was being dragged to her death.

Lexi felt her falling down. She opened her eyes and stopped her crying. She hit the ground lightly and ripped the sack open. She pulled the reaminig sack off her and stood up to be tackled by hugs from Kili and Fili.

"I am okay!" Lexi said as they were squeazing her tight.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked. The others looked around and searched the place. Kili and Fili let her go.

"Up here!" Bilbo cried. Lexi looked up and smiled at him. She then sae him disappear.

"BILBO!" she cried looking for him in the tree. He wasn't there. She then heard some things drawing closer. She drew her bow as the first spider came.

"Dwalin kill it!" Thorin cried. Lexi shot her arrow piercing his head. She turned to see her prince being trapped.

"Fili! Lexi!" he shouted. Lexi ran over and pulled out her dagger and stabbed it in the stomach repeatedly until she was certain it was dead. She then felt a spider slide a leg around her feet, knocking her over.

"That was not nice!" she cried as she was struggling to keep his fangs away from her skin.

"Grab a leg!" Thorin cried as the dwarves grabbed a leg pulling them off.

"Not losing you that easy," Fili said as they battled beside each other. She saw the spiders drop down and surround them. Then out of nowhere, an elf came sliding down a web and killed the spiders. Then more appeared in the trees killing the surrounding ones. Lexi turned back to the blonde elf.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure" He said pointing an arrow at Thorin's head. She heard a scream and turned around.

"Kili!" Fili yelled doing as she did. Lexi grew scared.

"Search them," Legolas said not seeing Lexi yet. Then a elf spoke to him in Elvish.

"A female? Let Tauriel search her," Legolas said. Then Tauriel and Kili came back. Lexi almost ran to him but saw his expression and his eyes lingered on Tauriel. _NO! I cant lose him! _Lexi suddenly thought. Tauriel and Legolas had a conversation before Lexi got searched. Her bow and knives were taken off her and she smirked as she saw Fili's weapons still being taken off him. She was suddenlt pushed forward, almost falling over. She heard some dwarves yelled at the elf for pushing her. She started to move forward. She knew it was going to be the last time she might see the daylight for a long time. Lexi felt light headed. She raised a hand to her haed and saw she was being watched by Kili and Fili.

"Lexi what's wrong?" Kili asked her. She went to say something before she noticed her hand. She has been bitten. She looked to Kili and Fili with frightened eyes before she passed out, landing in their arms as they caught her.

"Lexi!" Kili cried trying to wake her up. He saw the others stop and look at them. Legolas and Tauriel quickly cover and saw her bite mark.

"We must hurry," Legolas said going to pick her up. Fili and Kili growled at him and he backed off. Kili carried her right the way to the Mirkwood Kingdom and entered the gate and was forced to hand Lexi over to the healers. He was worried as they were thrown into the dungeons.

Lexi awoke moments latter and sighed. She sat up and she rubbed her hand. Her bite mark had healing leaves on it. She heard the dwarves being pushed into the dungeons and she hid in the shadows watching them.

"Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers?" Kili asked. Lexi almost screamed at him when he said that.

"Or nothing," Tauriel said closing the door. Kili stares after her and Lexi took all she could not to stomp down there and slap him. She turned away and ran off and outside ignoring the elf's cries for her to come back. She sat near a small pond and laid her head in her hands. She couldn't help but sing her emotions.

_I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

And again and again and again  
I throw all your stuff away  
And then I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're fallin' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go

Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Again and again and again and again

Lexi sang crying. She stood up and wiped them away. She walked back, her eyes puffy and red. She walked back to the dungeon and looked at Balin and Thorin who were talking. Bifur saw Lexi and her state and said something she didn't understand. Everyone looked up at her.

"What is wrong Lass?" Dwalin asked. Lexi had to choke back her tears.

"Nothing," she said quietly. Fili and Kili gave her a look but she ignored Kili not facing.

"Lexi," Kili said. Lexi turned to him.

"Wanna know what's wrong?" she asked. He nodded.

"You are!" She yelled running off and not turning back. She went back to her room and laid on her bed thinking. She didn't care if it was too harsh. He wanted to know what was wrong and he got his answer. She heard a knock at the door. She opened it and saw Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" she squeaked pulling him in a hug.

"Come on, lets go," he said pulling her out. She followed him and they went to the barrels. She looked away from Kili and she saw the barrels.

"Great," she said climbing into one. She knew what he was doing. She heard grumbling as the others climbed in. She saw a head pop up from above her. It was Fili's.

"Lexi.." he started but Lexi raised her hand stopping him.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said as her heart was breaking bit by bit. She felt the floor turn and held her breath as they went rushing on an angle downwards. She went under and took a breathe as she reached the surface. Lexi looked around, brushing her hair back from her eyes. She saw the others in front and behind her. She heard the floor tip again and felt someone grab her barrel. It was Bilbo. She pulled him into it as there was enough room.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Thorin said. Bilbo raises his hand shaking it off.

"Go, come on let's go!" Thorin said. Lexi and Bilbo started to paddle and so did the others.

"Hold on!" Balin yelled as the went closer and closer to the waterfall in front of them. She went down the stream and shock her head as she came to the surface as her wet hair was sticking.

Lexi hears a horn and sees the elves closing the gate. The others reach it first and Thorin yells ,"No!" The elves got ready to re-capture the company when orcs appear.

"Watch out!" Bofur yelled as an elf fell into the river.

Thorin was yelling and Lexi went up on the bridge to open the gate. Kili ran up behind her.

"Lexi! Come on!" he said taking her hand. She pulled it away turning the lever. She turn to triumph in her victory and saw an arrow heading to Kili. She jump in front of him taking the arrow to her stomach. She screamed in pain as she pulled the arrow out. The company started to move forward and Kili picked her up and jumped back into his barrel. Lexi was grunting a lot and holding her wound trying to apply pressure to it. Kili placed his hand over hers and held her close.

"Kili I am okay," she said weakly. He gave her a look that made her frown before she looked at her wound. It was bleeding badly. She rested her hand on his chest and closed her eyes as the pain was to much to bare alone. _Here we go again, _Lexi thought as she opened her eyes again. She looked around. They were in a different area.

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asked.

"Not that I can see." Balin answered. Lexi bit back another scream as they talked.

"I think we've outrun the Orcs." Bofur said.

"Not for long, we've lost the current" Thorin said.

"We almost half drowned!" Dwalin said. Thorin yelled to them to make for the shore. When they reached it, Kili put her on a rock before getting out. Bilbo ran up to her. "Lexi! That was stupid and reckless! But it saved our lives," He said hugging her. She winced and he backed off.

"Thanks," Lexi said. Kili grabbed a bandage from her bag and wrapped it around her torso under her shirt. She pulled her shirt down and looked away from Kili. _What is wrong with me? He just can't stop toying with my heart, _She thought as she stood up but fell back into Kili's arms again.

"What is the matter with her?" Thorin questioned seeing Lexi.

"Nothing much but an arrow to the stomach. Just like a walk in the park," she said sarcastically. She wasn't in the mood. Thorin looked away mumbling something. She turned to Ori and watched him clean the water out of his shoes. Lexi turns and sees a bowmen and felt Kili pick a rock up from beside her. The bowman shot it out of his hand.

"Do it again and you're dead" he said.

* * *

**AN: Here is a big chapter for you. Enjoy! :)**

**Song lyrics are from _Here we go again _By Demi Lovato.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They are much appreciated. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Excuse me, but um...you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?" Lexi asked showing herself from behind Kili, leaning on him. The group follow him and stop by his Barge.

"What makes you think I would help you?" he questioned.

"Well we could know your name for starters," Lexi said.

"My name is Bard and yours?" He asked. Lexi introduced everyone.

"Back to my question," Bard said.

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat." said Balin.

Bard starts to pile the barrels onto the boat.

"No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many bairns?" Balin asked.

"A boy and two girls." Bard answered.

"And your wife, I imagine, she's a beauty?" Balin asked.

Bard hesitates a moment.

"Aye, she was." he answered. Lexi looked down and so did Balin's.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Balin started.

"Oh, come on, come on. Enough with the niceties." Dwalin said. Lexi glared at him.

"What's your hurry?" Bard asked.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin asked.

"I would like to know who you are, and what you were doing in these lands." Bard answered.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Lexi said.

"Simple merchants, you say?" Bard asked.

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked.

"I know where these barrels came from." Bard said.

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of king Thranduil." Bard answered. Lexi walked forward with Kili beside her.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," Lexi said.  
"Aye. But for that you would need a smuggler." He said. Lexi looked to Balin and he nodded.

"For which we would pay double." Lexi said. She heard some muttering as Bard looked at her. He looked over her and she felt Kili stiffen beside her.

"Fine," Bard said. Lexi was helped by Kili onto the ship. Lexi sat down and sighed. She knew Kili liked Tauriel as well as her. What was she going to do? She was in deep wonder and not noticed that Fili and Kili were watching her.

"What do you think is wrong?" Kili asked remembering her words from the dungeons.

"She wont talk about it," Fili answered. Kili sighed looking at her. She seemed the same yet different. Lexi seemed sadder then normal. Something was bothering her. Lexi looked up and looked at them.

* * *

Balin was trying to get the right amount of money. Lexi laid her head on the railing of the boat and smiled to herself. She knew Kili still liked her but she was jealous of Tauriel. She looked back at them and smiled. Fili and Kili smiled back walking over to her.

"Lexi what's wrong?" Kili asked her taking her hand.

"It is nothing really. It is just I am…" Lexi started. Kili looked at her.

"It is just what?" he asked.

"Umm… Nothing, just forget about it," Lexi said. Kili raised an eyebrow.

"Lexi you can tell me," Kili said.

Lexi sighed resting her head in her hands.

"I am jealous of Tauriel," she whispered so only he could hear.

"Lexi I love you but I know it would hurt you if I went with Tauriel and I would never do that," he whispered back.

"But you said…" Lexi started,

"I know what I said," he said, "I was joking." He lifted her head up with his hand and look at her. She looked down at the ground not wanting to look at him.

"Lexi are you sure that is all that is wrong?" he asked. Lexi thought about it.

"I don't know," She said thinking. She wasn't sure.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said putting her hand to where her wound would be.

"It was poisonous!" Kili cried taking her hand. Lexi placed a hand to her head as Oin rushed over.

"Stupid orcs and their poison arrows," Lexi muttered as Oin was checking her wound. Kili looked concerned and was frowning. Lexi smiled to him. Oin sighed.

"There is nothing we can do at this moment," Oin said.

Balin had just finished collecting the money and Bard was talking to him.

"Get in the barrels," Bard said. Kili lifted Lexi up and put her in a barrel and got inside the one next to it.

* * *

Lexi was holding in the cries as Bilbo whispered what was going on.

"He's talking to someone. He's pointing right at us. Now they're shaking hands." Bilbo said. Lexi was scared again.

"What?" Thorin questioned.

"He's selling us out" Dwalin said. Lexi heard foot steps approaching and suddenly fish starts to pile in. Lexi put her hands up to stop them from landing on her face. The continued on their way. Lexi heard some moans.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." He hissed. As they approached the gate, Lexi was shivering.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers please!" Some one yells. Lexi closed her eyes and tried to think of something else.

"Oh, it's you, Bard!" The man said to Bard. I felt the vibrations to where Bard was moving to.

"Morning, Percy." Bard answered. The man, Percy was standing in front of the boat.  
"Anything to declare?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. But I am cold and tired, and ready for home." Bard answered.

"You and me both." Percy said. Lexi waited for something to happen.

"There we are, all in order." Percy said.

"Not so fast." a new voice said. Lexi was worried again.

"Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland realm. Only they're not empty. Are they Bard? If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman. Not..." the man said taking a fish from Lexi's barrel. She was worried they would see her and stayed still.

"A fisherman." The man said.

"That's none of your business." Bard said.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." The man said.

"Oh, come on, Alfred. Have a heart, people need to eat." Bard pleaded.

"These fish are illegal." Alfred said throwing the fish into the water. Then the man muttered something to someone else and Lexi felt her barrel being lifted. She held onto the sides as it tilts to an angle. The fish started to pour out.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard said.

"That's not my problem," Alfrid said. Lexi was starting to slip slowly, inching forward.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake? When the rioting starts? Will it be your problem then?" Bard questioned. Lexi was about to fall into the water when the barrel was put back down. She was even more slimly now then when the fish were poured in.

"Ever the people's champion, hey, Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favour now, bargeman, but it won't last," Alfrid said. Lexi felt his vibrations and assumed he left the boat.  
"Raise the gate!" Percy said. Bard starts to move his bard forward when Alfrid spoke.

"The Master has his eye on you. You'll do well to remember, we know where you live." was what he said.

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard said. They entered the town and Lexi was still recovering from nearly being poured into the water.

Bard starts to tip over the barrels letting the dwarves out. Kili stands in his and gets out to pick Lexi up. She winced in pain as the wound started to hurt again from being cramped so long. Lexi slid her arms around his neck. Kili smiled to her.

* * *

"Follow me." Bard said. They went to the town centre.

"Da', our house! It's being watched." A boy said running up to Bard. Lexi is frightened as Bard told them instructions. Kili handed over Lexi to Bard and sighed. Id she was seen with him, she would be an injured maiden who Bard is helping. Bard throws some men who are fishing some bred and says, "You can tell the Master I'm done for the day." He then walks inside and places Lexi on the chair.

"Da'! Where have you been?" A girl questions running into Bard's arms.

"Father, there you are. I was worried." An older girl said embracing him.

"Here, Sigrid." He said. The older girl, Sigrid took the bag his was carrying.

"Bain, get them in." Bard said. The boy, Bain ran downstairs and banged his foot on the floor boards. Lexi heard Dwalin say something and come up the stairs and into Lexi's view.

"Da', why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?" Sigrid asked. The little one, Tilda or so she had been told asked, "Will they bring us luck?" Lexi smiled to her.

"Maybe," she said. Tilda looked at her and smiled. Then one by one, the company came out from below. When Lexi saw Kili, he ran to her side and took her hand and kissed her softly.

"I am okay," she said against his lips. He pulled back and sat next to her. He held her hand still.

Kili left her and sat by the fire with everyone else to dry off. Tilda and Sigrid gave them clothes.

"They may not be the best fit, but they'll keep you warm," Bard said. Tilda and Bilbo were talking as Thorin and Bard were. Then Bilbo joins them and Lexi still sat on the chair not daring to move as it would cause her more pain. Kili stands next to Lexi and helped her up.

"You are going to need to stand and walk now and then," he said walking with her around the room. Lexi grimaced in pain as the walking was causing her.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard said. Lexi stopped by the window and listened.

"All Dwarfs know the tale." He said.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened his scale under the left wing, one more shot and he would've killed the beast." Bain said. Dwalin chuckles and says, "That's a fairy story, lad. Nothing more."

Thorin walks away and Lexi sees Bard go downstairs and she sighs thinking. She looked to her prince beside her and he was watching her.

"I am okay Kili," she said looking at him.

"I know but I didn't like that Bard carried you but I couldn't stop him either way," he said.

"It is okay. He didn't hurt me Kili," she said putting her hand on his and resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled.

"How about a little song Lexi?" he said. The dwarves murmured in agreement and Lexi sighed and thought.

"Fine," she said.

* * *

_Let me tell you about a girl that I used to be,  
Same name same face but a different me,  
She didn't know what she was thinking,  
Didn't know her world was sinking,  
Had her dreams written on a paper in her hand,  
Held on tight but she didn't understand,  
The love and hurt that she's replacing,  
All the past that she's erasing,  
We all get lost sometimes and we forget who we are and we forget who we are_

_Somewhere along the way, we're all running in the crazy race,_  
_Never thinking about the hearts we break,_  
_And as our hope starts fading away things are never gonna be the same,_  
_Cause when you're standing there all alone,_  
_Losing everything you've ever known,_  
_You're staring at a different face things are never gonna be the same,_

_The more you win, the more you want,_  
_It never ends, it never stops,_  
_Oh it's never enough,_  
_Oh, the more you win, the more you want,_  
_It never ends, it never stops,_  
_Oh it's never enough,_

_We're all running in the crazy race,_  
_Never thinking about the hearts we break,_  
_And as our hope starts fading away things are never gonna be the same,_  
_Cause when you're standing there all alone,_  
_Losing everything you've ever known,_  
_You're staring at a different face things are never gonna be the same,_  
_Things are never gonna be the same,_  
_Things are never gonna be the same,_  
_When you're standing there all alone,_  
_Losing everything you've ever known,_  
_You're staring at a different face things are never gonna be the same,_  
_Things are never gonna be the same,_  
_Things are never gonna be the_ _same,_  
_Never gonna be the same._

* * *

Lexi finished as the dwarves listened. Tilda, Sigrid and Bain clapped softly. Lexi smiled to them and thanked them. The dwarves were still silent. They were all looking at Lexi.

"You don't feel like that do you?" Kili asked her.

"At the start I did but know I don't," Lexi said looking at them. She smiled at them. She heard Bard come back. He placed the weapons on the table.

"What is this?" Thorin asked picking up a weapon.

"Pike hook. Made from an old harpoon." Bard answered.

"And this?" Kili asked picking up another weapon.

"A crow bill, we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in a hand, I grant. But in defence of your life, these will serve you better than none." Bard answered.

"We paid for weapons. Iron forged swords and axes!" Gloin protested.

"It's a joke!" Bofur said. The dwarves dumped them back on the table.

"You won't find better outside the city armoury. All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key." bard said.

"Thorin, why not take what's on offer and go. I've made do with less, so have you." Balin said.

"I say we leave now." Balin said. Bard intervened saying, "You're not going anywhere."

"What did you say?" Dwalin asked.

"There are spies watching this house in probably every dock and wharf in the town. We must wait till nightfall" Bard said. The dwarves sit don reluctantly. Lexi walks to Kili and sat next to him. She smiles at him and squeezes his hand.

* * *

When Bard left, Lexi knew what the dwarves were doing.

"Bain, Tilda and Sigrid, can I talk to you in the other room?" Lexi asked. They nodded walking in. Lexi closed the door behind them. She quickly opened the front door and earned smiles from the other dwarves.

"I'm sorry," Lexi said to them opening the door and walked outside to follow the dwarves.

* * *

The night came and the dwarves with Lexi were looking for the armoury. They then found it.

"Shh. Keep it down." Dwalin said. Lexi examined the building.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we'll make straight for the mountain." Thorin said. He looked to Lexi.

"Go, go, go." He said. Lexi ran up and stood on the kneeling dwarves backs and got inside. She was followed by Nori and Bilbo. They then opened the door and let some dwarves in. Lexi grabbed some weapons and a bow. She turned and saw Kili holding onto weapons for Thorin. She smiled and felt light headed again. She must have shown it because Kili had a questioning look.

"I'm fine," she said before collapsing to the ground. Kili dropped the weapons and ran to her side.

"Lexi! Lexi!" he yelled trying to wake her up. Dori yelled something as the guards came inside. They then went upstairs and saw Kili and the unconscious Lexi. Lexi's wound started to bleed again and she was pale. Kili picked her up and they followed the others. Lexi awoke with a fit and elbow Kili hard.

"Ow! Lexi!" He cried. Lexi suddenly remembered what she was doing and looked at him.

"I am so sorry!" she said. She noticed that they weren't in the armoury anymore and she looked around.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Master of Lake town asked.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, Sire." Braga said.

"Ah! Enemies of the state, huh?" The Master said. Lexi was separate from them when she had awoken. She stood to a side while a guard held a knife to her throat in case the dwarves did anything.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, Sire." Alfrid said. Lexi wanted so hard to kick him where the sun doesn't shine but sadly she couldn't reach him.

"Hold your tongue!" Lexi said. Dwalin took a step closer and said, "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin. Son of Thráin, son of Thrór!" Thorin took a step closer.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin said. Everyone one from Lake Town started to murmur between themselves. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbour, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the centre of all trade in the north!" Thorin said. He faces the crowd.

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" Thorin said and the crowds cheer.

"Death! That is what you'll bring upon us." Bard said as he pushes threw the crowd and walks to Thorin. "Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain." Thorin said. The crowd looked very pleased to hear this. "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" The crowd cheers and Bard turns to face them.

"All of you! Listen to me, you must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose?" Bard asked. He then turns back to Thorin. "The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!" bard finished.

"Now. Now. We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget, that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast. Hm!" The Master said.

"It's true, Sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing its mark." Alfrid said. Bard steps closer to Thorin.

"You have no right. No right to enter that mountain." Bard said.

"I have the only right." Thorin said then turns to face The Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" He asked.

The Master hesitates_._

"What say you?" Thorin asked.

"I say unto you...welcome!" The Master said. The crowd cheers.

"Welcome and rise! Welcome, King Under the Mountain!" The Master said.

* * *

"Let her go then," Kili said. The Master nodded to the guard and made the mistake of letting Lexi go and she fell over. She was caught in Kili's arms. She smiled into his chest as he hugged her.

"I am okay," she said looking into his eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her briefly. She rested her head on his shoulders and saw the others grinning at them. She went red and tried to take a step back but Kili turned around to face them.

"You knew it was going to happen anyway," he said pulling her closer. Lexi rested her hands on his chest before she went pale again.

"Lexi?" Kili asked. Lexi put her under her shirt and felt the warm blood. She looked back at him with a frightened look taking her hand out and looked at the amount of blood. She felt faint and Kili loosened his grip on her and she went to sit down. Kili sat in front of her.

"You will be okay, I promise," he said taking her hand and smiled at her. She nodded. She looked to the others and smiled.

"I'm not getting away from you that easy," she said. He grinned.

"I was suppose to say that you weren't getting away from me that easy!" he said. They laughed and Lexi pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Come on, lets get you to bed," he said picking her up and carried her to the place where she would rest for the night. She opened the door and he laid her down on the bed. He then pulled the covers over her.

"Kili?" she said.

"Yes Lexi?" he asked turning to her. she moved over.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked. He nodded and got in next to her. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest and fell into a sleep as he ran his fingers threw her hair and fell asleep himself. She smiled in her sleep as she was with the one she loved with her heart. She knew Thorin wouldn't let her go and she wanted Kili to go. She fell into a dream and was smiling still in her sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Lexi sat down in a room barely lit and she looked outside of a balcony. Her memory almost remembered the tragic day._

_Lexi pierced an Orc skull with her arrow, but it was useless. They were being replaced. Lexi fired again and she killed another. They were closing in on her and she started to panic. She turned around after she heard a cry to see Azog and Thorin battling each other. She cried in horror as Thorin received a blow which knocked him unconscious and she watched Kili and Fili take their uncles place._

"_NO!" She cried as she saw something horrifying._

Lexi awoke sweeting. She looked beside her and saw her prince beside her. She smiled to herself and remembered this may be the last time she saw him for a long time. Lexi sighed closing her eyes.

"Lexi?" he asked sitting up and looking at her. She turned her eyes to his and smiled.

"It's okay. I will see you again. You know I will always be with you," he said. Lexi lifted a hand to his face.

"I know. And I will always be with you," she said hugging him. He slid his arms around her waist. Kili pulled back and Lexi looked like she was going to cry.

"Another nightmare?" he asked. Lexi nodded.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked.

"I saw Thorin battle Azog and then he got a blow that made him unconscious and then you and Fili took his place and …" she choked up crying. He pulled her into a hug.

"It is okay," he said. She looked at him and he wiped her tears off her cheek.

"I will miss you, always," she said.

"As will I," he said kissing her softly. Lexi was reluctant to let him go but she had to for him to get ready. When he left, Lexi found some knew clothing. She put some soft leather pants and boots on and found a undershirt with matching vest. They were all her size and her style. She let her hair fall out from the braid. She lifted her hands to her hair and plaited the sides to join in a bigger plait down the back of her hair. She sighed looking at herself in the mirror. She lifted her shirt up and saw the blood soaked bandage and she almost threw up. She didn't deal with blood too well in the past and she still didn't. She opened her door and ran over to where the dwarves were departing. Lexi had to push herself to the front to see the dwarves. She stood next to Kili who was in line to board the ship. She gave him a hug and stood aside. He gave her a look.

"I can't go Kili; my wound will slow you down. But you need to. Like you said we will see each other soon," Lexi said as he boared. Thorin and Fili blocked the exit.

"I will see you soon I promise," she said as the trumpets sounded.

They let Oin off as he said that he would tend to her wounds.

"Go now with our good will." The Master said. Lexi looked to Kili with tears in her eyes as she waved to them. Kili was watching her. She heard Bofur yelling.

"WAIT!" He yelled.

"And may your return bring fortune to all!" The Master said. Bofur stands next to Lexi and cries out "NO!" He looked to them. "Did you miss the boat as well?" he asked. Lexi shook her head looking pale again.

"Lexi?" Oin asked. She passed out again. They caught her and they rushed her to Bard's house. Bard open the door.

"No. I'm done with dwarves, go away!" Bard said going to close the door.

"But she isn't a dwarf," Bofur said. That stopped Bard.

"She is human?" he asked. They nodded.

"Please help us, she is very sick," Bofur said. Bard let them in and they made room for her on the table and laid her on the table. Lexi wakes up and screams from the pain coming from her stomach. It was antagonizing pain she was getting.

"Can you not do something?" Bofur asked. Lexi was being held down by Bard and Bain.

"I need herbs, something to bring down her fever." Oin said. Lexi was screaming louder and crying.

"We have nightshade, feverfew..." Bard said struggling to keep Lexi down.

"They're no use to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?" Oin asked.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs." Bard answered.

"Pigs?" Bofur said to himself. He turns to Lexi saying, "Don't move," Then turns to leave the house.

"She is getting harder and harder to contain Da," Bain said struggling as well against the thrashing Lexi.

The time passed and Lexi was still thrashing. Then the ground shakes.

"Da?" Sigrid asked.

"It's coming from the mountain." Bain said.

"You should leave us. Take your children and get out of here." Ori said.

"And go where? There is no where to go." Bard said.

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked.

"No, darling." Bard answered.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us." Tilda said.

Bard reaches up above Lexi and pulls out the last arrow of Girion.

"Not if I kill it first." he said.

Bard sneaks out with Bain following him as he held the black arrow. Lexi was being held by Sigrid and Ori now as she was still thrashing.

"Lexi calm down!" Ori said. Tilda came next to her.

"Can you sing us a song?" she asked her thinking it would calm her down. She turned her head and thought. She found a song and barely whispered it.

* * *

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah  
If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world (change the world)_

_You think you're so small_  
_Like you're itty bitty._  
_Just one match in the lights of the city_  
_Walking by strangers on the side of the street_  
_Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like_  
_You think you're never gonna make your mark_  
_Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like_  
_Out of sight, out of mind, like, like_  
_It's just a waste of time,_  
_Like, like, like_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Hey yeah yeah_  
_If we give a little love_  
_Maybe we can change the world (change the world)_  
_I said_  
_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Hey yeah yeah_  
_Sing it if you're with me_  
_All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world (change the world)_

_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_  
_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_  
_Ain't got nothing but love now, love now_  
_Ain't got nothing but love now, love now_  
_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_  
_Don't let em bring you down now, down now_  
_Ain't got nothing but love now, love now_  
_Ain't got nothing but love now, love now!_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Hey yeah yeah_  
_If we give a little love_  
_Maybe we can change the world (change the world)_  
_I said_  
_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Hey yeah yeah_  
_Sing it if you're with me_  
_All you boys and all you girls (all you girls)_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_If we give a little love maybe we can change the world_

_Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah_

* * *

As she finished, Bain came in. He held her down so Sigrid could stand back.

"Better?" Tilda asked. Lexi nodded. She smiled. They heard a knocking.

"Da? Is that you da?" Sigrid asked. Suddenly Orcs came in and attacked. Lexi tries to sit up and grabs a knife. As one neared her she stabbed it and stood up and went to help Tilda. She barely stood in front of her and she still manage to help her.

"Under the table!" she said as she held some off. She pick another knife up and threw it at an orc going for Sigrid. It pired the head and Sigrid looked at her.

"Under the table!" she reapeated as she helped Bain to kill his. She then fell over and stopped an orc from taking her head off with her boot. She then threw her knife at him. She sighed trying to get up but couldn't. The adrenaline had left and pain took it's place. She screamed again.

"There are others. Tauriel, come." Legolas said. She hesitated seeing that this was the girl that Kili cares for. She saw her laying on the floor moaning and screaming.

"We're losing her!" Ori said. Tauriel looks to Legolas.

"Tauriel." he said as he leaves to chase after the orcs. Tauriel takes a step but stops. She couldn't just leave the girl Kili cares for to die. She knew better. Then Bofur came back with the Kingsfoil.

"Athelas." Tauriel said taking it from Bofur.

"Athelas." Tauriel repeats.

"What are you doing?" Bofur asked. Tauriel looked to him.

"I'm going to save her," She said.

Tauriel prepares the Kingsfoil as Ori and Bofur held her down.

"Hold her down." Tauriel said. She then examined Lexi wound while holding the Kingsfoil in her hand. She recited a elf incantation. Lexi screames and thrashes around in the pain and Sigrid help hold her down

"Tilda!" Sigrid yelled. Tilda helped hold Lexi down. Lexi calms down and looks to Tauriel.

"Thank you," she said before passing out.

Tauriel is finishing dressing Lexi's wound and Lexi wakes up.

"Tauriel," Lexi said

"Yes Lexi?" Tauriel asked.

"Thank you for helping me get rid of the poison," she said. This might be their only chance of friendship and Lexi smiled. Tauriel smiled at her.

"It was a privilege to help a friend's lover," she said. Lexi looked down. Lexi tried to sit up but Tauriel stopped her.

"Lie still," she said.

"But I need to get to Kili," she said. Tauriel shook her head. Then they heard a noise.

"I am fire. I am...death!" Smaug yelled. Lexi stood straight up.

"KILI!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile:

Kili ran out of the mountain. He saw Smaug flying towards Lake Town and Lexi.

"NO!" he cried falling to his knees. He failed her.

* * *

**AN: ****Lyrics are from _Put your hearts up - Ariana Grande_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lexi was frozen in fear. She was standing up so she could get a better look and saw Smaug flying towards them. She was frightened for her sake as well as Kili's. _He went to battle that?! How could he? He can't be dead! _She thought with sudden alarm. She pulled herself together and looked to the Bard's frightened children.

"Let's go!" She said grabbing their arms and led them out.

"Where are we going?" They questioned her.

"I am getting all of you to safety, away from this retched dragon," Lexi answered knowing that the dwarves and Tauriel were following her to where she was going. She led them to the wharf and saw an empty boat at the end of the big line up.

"Get in now," Lexi said letting them go. Tilda got in first, then Sigrid and finally Bain followed hi sisters. She stood aside for the others to get in. Bofur and Oin got in and there was one seat left.

"Tauriel take it please," Lexi said. Tauriel looked at her.

"No, you should. For Kili," Tauriel said.

"Please take it. I will find another way for myself, to escape" Lexi pleaded Tauriel. Tauriel sighed lightly before getting in the boat. Lexi undid the ropes that held the boat. "Once you are on shore, go into the forest slightly so Smaug won't see you. Gather up everyone from the town and do not turn back to face the town not matter what you hear," Lexi said as they sail off towards the shore. They nodded and Lexi smiled softly to them trying to reassure everyone that everything was going to be alright. She saw them disappear into the dark night and she turned back to the chaotic town.

Lexi had lied to them. She wasn't going to get in another boat like she said she would. She was going to kill the dragon. She ran threw the scared town, returning to the house and picked up the steel black arrow. She then ran around searching for the prison where she was sure Bard was being kept. And there he was.

"Bard! Come on!" Lexi yelled opening the iron prison door.

"My children are they alright?" Bard asked her. Lexi nodded and he did a sigh of relief.

"I need your help," She said as she held the arrow in her hand showing him.

"You want to kill the dragon," he said.

"I will do whatever it takes," she said. She wasn't going to let the dragon take Kili from her. That is when the fire came from above.

Lexi was pulled behind a wall as the fire went to engulf her. She was so glad Bard was with her otherwise she would be a very crispy and dead girl. Once she was sure it was alright to move, she ran in direction towards the wind lace. She knew that Kili would be trying to get to her but she also knew that Thorin and Fili would not let him risk his life for her. Lexi had just made it to another wall before the fire that was aimed for her, hit the area she was moments before. She looked to see Bard.

"GO!" He yelled at her, trying to help evacuate the remaining people still in the town. She nodded as she saw the stairs in front of her. Lexi considered the chance of the fire engulfing her before she reached them. It was a high chance that would happen but she didn't care. She ran f or the stone stairs and slipped over. She scrambled to get up as she was only a few meters away from them. She heard some laughter and knew it was Smaug's. She dived behind the stairs and her hair just got a little burnt as it caught the end of the fire. Lexi was breathes were heavy and she was almost ready to climb the stairs. She turned her head and saw Smaug wasn't behind her. He was actually in front of her. She climbed over the ledge she was on and Lexi scrambled up the stairs. She was about halfway when she felt the flames hit her back.

Lexi cried out in pain as she was still scrambling up the stairs as her back was hurting. The circular stairs would always be facing Smaug's back as his face was to Lexi's back. She reached the top and fell to the ground. She lifted herself up and saw the wind lace a few meters in front of her.

"Almost there," she whispered as she crawled forward to the lace.

"Not so fast," Smaug said as his claws went around her body. She screamed as she was lifted up. She rolled over in his claws as she saw the missing scale. Luckily she still had the black arrow hidden in her hand. She lifted her hand slightly as she aimed for the missing scale. She was about to throw the arrow when she realized she was over water. She saw Lake Town in the distance and realized he was Taking Lexi to Erebor. To Kili.

"You can watch the one you love burn in the flames," he said with a snicker.

"NO!" She cried throwing the arrow at the scale and it hit his area where he was vulnerable and went threw his chest and pierced his heart. Smaug cried out in pain and she saw the dwarves. Smaug started to fall into the water.

"LEXI NO!" Lexi heard Kili cry before she hit the water still entrapped in Smaug's deadly and sharp claws. She struggled to wriggle her way out of them so she could get to the surface. She finally got free and tried to swim to the surface. She looked to Smaug and saw him slowly sink to the bottom of the lake. She then looked back up and saw the moon above her. She swam to the surface but she knew she wasn't going to make it. She was running out of breath. She was almost there as she was just about out. She raised her hand out of the water and heard some yelling. She ran out of energy and breath as she slowly sank back down to the sea bed. She closed her eyes and she had flash backs of her memories with Kili. When they first meet, The trolls, Rivendall, The Goblin king, their first kiss to when she laid there in his arms. She did get the chance to say goodbye but he didn't realize that it could as well be her last moment with him. She squeezed her eyes shut as she sank to stop thee tears the threatened to spill.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Lexi gasped and opened her eyes when she heard a door click shut. _Where am I? What am I doing? _She thought as she looked around the room. The walls and floors were green and Lexi thought it was weird. Lexi swung her legs over and touched the floor. She shivered as the ground was cold against her feet. Lexi stood up and saw herself in the mirror. She was wearing a yellow dress that went to her feet and her hair was exactly how she left it. Lexi had a pale lipstick on and she sighed. Lexi walked towards the door and found some slippers and placed her feet in them. She then turned the door handle and walked outside closing it behind her. Lexi looked around in the hall. There were more green walls. Lexi heard some voices and walked to them. She heard an argument and she only poked her head around the corner to reveal the company standing there.

"She is most likely dead," Thorin said. The figure he was arguing with had his back to me.

"I don't believe that uncle! Her heart is still beating!" he said. Lexi figured out who it was. It was Kili. Lexi almost ran up to him but she didn't.

"You spend all of you time there just watching her and hoping for her to wake up. When will you realize, she isn't coming back," Thorin said.

"Lexi is going to come back. I just know it," Kili said. Lexi widened her eyes. They were talking about her. Lexi shook her head. How long was she out?

"Kili she isn't coming…" Thorin started before Bofur cam rushing in from another door on the opposite side of the room.

"Thorin, she isn't in her room. Lexi is gone!" He said. Then they all started to panic and she looked to Kili who had turned around. His face was full of fear and loneliness. That is when they all exited out of sperate doors in search of her. Lexi couldn't believe what she had heard. She was supposed to be dead. The last thing she remembered was sinking to the bottom of the lake after she killed Smaug.

She saw that Bilbo remained in the room deep of thought. She walked up behind him silently.

"Bilbo, what happened?" Lexi asked, causing him to jump. He turned to see her and gasped loudly. He hugged her and she still looked to him.

"Bilbo, what happened?" Lexi repeated. He looked up to her.

"When we saw you in Smaug's hands, Kili went crazy and then when he saw you in the water with your fist, he took the boat and tried to reach you but you were already gone by the time he got there. He dove in and he lifted you up to the surface and he lifted you into the boat. He sat there trying to wake you up but you were ghostly white and still barely breathing. He then brought you here to Erebor where he treated you and looked after you. Lexi it has been a week since you were seen with Smaug. What happened?" Bilbo asked her.

"I was just getting to the wind lace when Smaug caught me in his claws. He said I was going to watch the one I love burn and I hated that so I threw the black arrow. I killed Smaug. I struggled to get out of his claws and when I did, I knew I had no hope of getting my head to the surface. As I started to sink down after I raised my fist, I closed my eyes and let go," Lexi explained. She had put so much worry and pain on Kili. Lexi felt ashamed on herself. Lexi looked to the ground. Bilbo put a hand on her shoulder.

"It is okay Lexi. At least you are here now," Bilbo said. Lexi looked at him and smiled but she had tears there.

"Can I get something to eat?" Lexi asked. Bilbo nodded. He led her to the dinning room where she saw Balin. He turned to see them and he looked relieved to see Lexi.

"You have made us so worried Lexi," he said hugging her.

"For that I am truly sorry," Lexi said hugging him before she sat down and looked at the food.

"Can I?" Lexi asked. They nodded. Lexi looked at the food again and saw only meat. She looked back up at them.

"Oh right," Bilbo said rushing off somewhere and brought in some vegetables.

"Thank you," Lexi said eating them.

Lexi finished and saw the time.

"Lunch will be soon," Bilbo said. Lexi nodded dreading that time. She stayed seated and watched the time tick away. Soon Lexi stood up and stood in the shadows. Bilbo and Balin had agreed to let Lexi show herself when she was ready. Lexi watched as the dwarves pilled in and started to eat. She didn't see Kili nor Fili. They were the only ones left. She heard footsteps next to her and saw them. They both looked distressed and worried. As they sat down they started to talk.

"Have you seen her?" Fili asked. Everyone but Bilbo and Balin shook their head. Bilbo and Balin looked to where Lexi was standing but she knew she had to reveal herself.

"Bilbo, Balin?" Kili asked. They shared a look.

"Indeed we have," Bilbo said.

"Where?" Kili asked.

"Right here," Lexi said. Everyone turned to where she was standing. She had walked out of the shadows and looked away from Kili as he stood up.

"Lexi?" He asked her. She nodded and he ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wouldn't let her go.

"Where were you?" Kili asked.

"Wondering around Erebor," Lexi answered. She looked to Bilbo and Balin and smiled.

"Thank you," She mouthed to them. They smiled and Kili let her go.

"Are you okay?" Kili asked and she nodded.

"You scared me so much," He said.

"I know and I am sorry," she said looking down. Kili lifted her head.

"I am just glad you are okay," he said kissing her. Thorin cleared his throat and Lexi pulled back blushing. She looked away and smiled to the ground. Kili smiled to her and led her to her seat which was next to his. She got warm smiles from the others and surprising Thorin. She gave them all smiles back and rested her head on Kili's shoulder.

"I am glad to have you back," Kili whispered to her.

"As am I my prince," she whispered back. She put her hand in his and smiled. This was what she wanted all along. Lunch passed and Kili was showing Lexi around Erebor. She admired every single detail. She smiled at Kili as they sat on a bench in the garden. He turned to her.

"Lexi can I ask you something?" Kili asked. Lexi turned to him and nodded.

"Would you do me the honour of letting me court you?" Kili asked. Lexi smiled at him.

"Of course you can," Lexi said. She felt Kili let her hair loose and put the braid to her right side of her head that led to her other side of her head.. She smiled to him and kissed him softly.

"I dreamed of the day you would ask me," she whispered against his lips. She felt him smiled and she smiled herself. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his and sighed.

"Everything is perfect now," she said.

"Of course it is now that I have you," Kili said. Lexi smiled again. She was happy exactly where she was and how her life was but she had one worry. _What happens after the battle of the five armies? Am I going to return home? Will I stay here with my true love? _Lexi thought. She needed to stay with him no matter what happened to them. She loved him and wasn't going to be separated from him. She sat there as he put his arms around her.

* * *

"Let's go back inside," Kili said as the sun was setting.

"Okay," Lexi said standing up. He stood next to her and grabbed her hand. They walked inside and saw Bifur head to the throne room.

"Bifur?" Lexi asked. He turned and faced them.

"Come on you two," he said. They followed them and we entered the room. Lexi saw Thranduil and Bard standing there. Lexi and Kili quickly joined Thorin and Fili at the front. Lexi stood half hidden behind Kili.

"What brings you here?" Thorin asked.

"You promised The Master money before Smaug attacked the Lake Town," Bard said.

"And what you have taken from my people," Thranduil said. Lexi looked to Thorin.

"I owe you nothing and it is ours, not yours," Thorin said. Lexi looked to Thorin again. He lied for he did promise the master money.

"Thorin," Lexi said softly.

"Not even for the Arkenstone?" Thranduil asked. He showed the stone and Lexi felt Kili stiffen and she was shocked.

"How did you come by this? You stole it from us!" Thorin said. Lexi saw Bilbo take a step back from Thorin.

"No. I gave it to them," Bilbo said. Lexi widened her eyes and saw Thorin go towards him.

"You thief!" Thorin yelled as he went for Bilbo. He picked him up by the neck and threw him to the ground.

"Thorin don't!" Lexi yelled trying to help Bilbo get up. Thorin pushed her away.

"Get her out of her," Thorin said. Lexi felt some hands take her arms and pull her out. She watched as Thorin was banishing Bilbo. Once she was out, Lexi sank to her knees.

"How could he?" Lexi asked herself as she watched Kili go back inside.

She then saw Bilbo, Bard and Thranduil leave. Lexi stood and walked to Bilbo.

"Why Bilbo?" she asked.

"While you were asleep, Thorin has fallen to the Gold sickness," Bilbo said. Lexi gasped.

"You did it to help him," Lexi said. Bilbo nodded.

"We have till tomorrow afternoon to return the stone or he …" Bard said choking towards the end but Lexi knew what he was going to say.

"He can't! He isn't that mean!" Lexi cried. Lexi looked to their faces and saw they were telling the truth. She couldn't believe it

"Lexi," A voice said. She turned to see Fili.

"Tell your uncle that he has lost the respect and loyalty of a friend and tell Kili that it isn't his fault," Lexi said before turning to Bilbo.

"I am coming with you," she said.

She heard Fili call her name but she went with them any way. She stopped in the room she was staying in and grabbed a cloak and ran back to them. She turned her head to Erebor before she left for the camp. She looked down. _I can't stay with Thorin if he is this bad. I hope Kili will understand my reasoning, _Lexi thought as she entered the camp. She followed Bard to her tent and sat down in it. She put her head in her hands and cried. She knew the battle was to be soon for she read till the battle in the book. She wasn't going to lose Kili in the battle. She soon climbed into her bed and slept. She hadn't thought this through.

Lexi felt someone shake her arm.

"Kili?" she asked. She opened her eyes and saw Bilbo.

"Oh sorry Bilbo. What is it?" she asked.

"You need to get ready for the battle. Orcs and Goblins have been sighted not far from here," Bilbo said. Lexi sat up and and looked to him.

"How long?" she asked.

"Not long," he said. Lexi stood and followed him to the head quarters tent.

"Bard! Can I do anything to help?" she asked.

"We need you to help our fight. Dain has agreed to help us but we need you to distract Azog and Bolg while we sent messengers to Thorin," Bard said.

"Ok," Lexi said.

Bard led her to the armour tent. She looked over it.

"I can use my leather clothing Bard," Lexi said. He nodded and let her return to her tent and she changed from the dress into the leather clothing. She raised her hands to the braid and hesitated. She did her hair to suit her braid and changed her slippers to her boots. She slid some knifes into her boots and rested a dagger in her belt. Legolas had given her the bow she found back and with the matching arrows. Lexi sighed as she exited her tent and saw the men and elves were ready. Lexi saw Bilbo in some amour as well and Lexi smiled. She then walked her way to Bard.

"Ready," she said. Bard led her to the front lines and Lexi stood there waiting for the Goblins and Orcs to come. She was ready.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Lexi was ready with her bow ready. She heard the horn and looked up to see the Goblin and Orc army. Lexi watched as Azog climbed onto a hill. Lexi held her breath as she aimed her bow. At first she was nervous about her future with Kili but then she knew she wouldn't have one if Azog lived. Lexi used as motivation. She raised her bow to her lips.

Then she heard a cry from Azog in black speech. _I ran out of time to shoot him, _Lexi thought as she quickly replaced her bow with her dagger from her belt. The Orcs and Goblins came running towards them and Lexi felt the men run past her. Her hair went all over the place. Lexi stood there trying to locate Bolg and Azog. She saw them on the hill and Lexi started to run towards them, killing any Orcs and Goblins that came in her way. Lexi ducked and missed and arrow that was shot at her. She stood back up and then slid an Orc's throat and kept moving towards Bolg and Azog.

Lexi saw that they were talking and Lexi knew she had a chance. She pulled out her bow and aimed it at Bolg's head.

"Bye-bye Bolg," Lexi said releasing the arrow. She smirked as it went right though Bolg's arm. She then ran up and jumped onto his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his neck and then twisted his neck. She then lost her smirk as Azog looked to her and he glared at her with hatred. She slowly moved backwards as Azog's warg jumped down right in front of her.

"How dare you!" He spoke. Lexi held her dagger in front of her. She then tripped over a rock and fell backwards. The warg went on top of her and Lexi was struggling to keep the mouth from biting her head off. She slowly snaked her hand to her boot and pulled a knife out. She then pushed her hand up into the wargs stomach. The warg stumbled backwards before falling over. Lexi pulled her legs back and put the knife back and grabbed her dagger. She held it in front of her as the goblins surrounded her. Lexi was turning as she pulled her other dagger out.

Lexi considered her options and ran forwards, sliding under a goblin. She would have smiled but she as she stood up, Azog grabbed her by the neck. Lexi dropped her daggers. _I can't fail! _She thought as she put her hands on his arms. He laughed and Lexi felt his grip tighten around her neck. She moved one of her hands from his arm and went down to her boot. She pulled a knife out again and stabbed his arm. He cried out in pain before sending her flying through the air. Lexi went smack against a rock.

Lexi slid down the rock and tried to stand. She looked up to see a sword pointed at her. She heard a cry before she saw an arrow go through his head. She turned her head and saw Kili. She smiled at him as he came running up to her.

"Lexi are you okay?" he asked. Lexi nodded and stood up. She felt a pain in her rib. She looked down and saw her knife on the ground. She then saw a blood stained leather shirt. She bent down and picked her knife up. She then turned to see Kili was battling some orcs. Lexi saw the other members of the company come running out. Lexi then saw a goblin aim at her with a bow. She smiled throwing her knife at the goblin and it hit him in the neck. She then ran towards Azog. Lexi then felt an object hit her. She was knocked to the ground again and saw goblins pilling on top of her. They were trying to suffocate her.

"Not this time!" She yelled raising her feet and kicked them off her.

She stood up and jumped back before a warg could take her. She jumped on the warg and smiled to herself. She raised her knife and stabbed it in the neck. She jumped off before it crashed to the ground. Lexi landed on her feet. She then pulled her bow out and was shooting some Orcs and Goblins. Lexi saw Azog come running at her but she was ready this time. Just before he hit her, she raised her knife and stabbed him in the leg. He cried out before swinging his arm at her. When he hit her, Lexi went backwards again and hit the same rock. As she slid down, Lexi didn't open her eyes.

Azog laughed yet again and turned to Thorin. He saw the king come running towards him and had his sword in front of him.

"Your turn," Azog said as they were fighting. Azog easily deflected Thorin's blows. But what he didn't notice Fili and Kili coming from the other angles.

"Three against one? Well Durin's line will be wiped out just as I planned," Azog said as he was turning from each opponent deflecting their blows. He smiled.

"Your princess can't save you any more," he said. That made Kili even madder.

"How dare you take pride in harming Lexi!" He said trying twice as hard to hit him. Kili then watched in horror as Thorin wasn't ready and get a blow and make him fall to his knees. Fili and Kili shared a look before standing in front of Thorin.

"NO!" They cried as they were protecting their uncle. Azog smiled as he delivered a blow that knocked them down to their knees. Azog raised his sword and smiled.

"This is the end of Durin's Line!" He shouted brining his sword down. He smiled as he was just about to hit them.

"Not this time," Lexi yelled running in the middle deflecting the blow with a sword she had gained from the ground. Lexi tried her hardest to stay strong. Lexi knew she couldn't stay like this for ever and was struggling. Lexi was slowly going down. One second she was on her feet and the next she was on her knees. She then slowly lowered the sword and soon Azog had his sword at her neck. Lexi smiled as she saw Beorn out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you smiling at? Are you welcoming your death?" Azog asked her. Lexi used her motivation to knock Azog's sword out of his hand and stab him in the stomach.

"No, I am welcoming yours," She whispered in his ear before Beorn knocked him out of in front of her and finished him off. Lexi turned to the three dwarves. Lexi felt her heart brake.

"Kili! Wake up please!" she said dropping next to him and took his hand. She had tears going down her face.

"You can't leave me," she said. Lexi was feeling weak herself and knew she would collapse soon. Lexi shook his shoulders.

"KILI!" She cried at him wanting to wake him up but she couldn't.

"Please don't leave me," she said falling on top of him, her face landing on his shoulder. Lexi closed her eyes and passed out.

_Lexi laid in her bed while Kili was running her fingers through her hair. They were both looking fine and healthy. Lexi had a scar on her right temple and a slight cup above her lip. Kili had cuts on his arms._

"_You will make a good mother if we decide to have some children," Kili whispered to her._

"_And you a great father," Lexi said raising her head kissing him. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to him._

Lexi woke in a bed. She was in her tent in the camp. She cried out in pain as her side ached from the cut she had got from the battle. She had survived the battle. She smiled and had a distressing thought. _What about Kili? Did he survive? _Lexi sat up slowly and saw Bilbo fast asleep beside her. She smiled and pulled a cardigan over her shoulders that rested beside her bed. Lexi stood up and took a step towards the door. She poked her head out and saw some healers exit a tent and were heading towards hers. Lexi took a step out and they saw her.

"Lexi?" One asked. Lexi nodded.

"We need you to rest. You took several injuries from the battle," another said.

"I need to see Kili," Lexi said. They looked to each other.

"Lexi…"

"I need to see Kili," Lexi repeated.

They sighed and showed her to where he was staying. Lexi rushed to his side and saw he had cuts all over his arms like in her dream. Lexi raised a finger to her right temple and felt a cut. She felt some new hope. _Maybe it was a vision!_ Lexi thought. Lexi sat on her knees and took his hand.

"He won't wake up," A healer said.

"I have a method," Lexi said. They thought about it.

"Go ahead," they said.

"It is time to come back my prince," Lexi whispered gently kissing him. Lexi felt some one touch her other hand that was on his check. Lexi pulled back and saw Kili looking at her.

"You're awake!" she cried throwing her hands around his neck. He smiled pulling her into a hug.

"You bought me back my sweet," He whispered in her ear as she pulled back and rested her forehead on his.

"You scared me," she said smiling.

"As did you when you hit the rock," he said. Lexi smiled more knowing everything was going to be okay.

"What about Fili and Thorin?" Kili asked.

"I don't know," Lexi answered sitting up and helped him stand. He lifted her onto her feet and they were hand in hand.

"Please show us to Fili and Thorin," Kili said. The nurse nodded and led them to their tents.

"Fili!" Kili cried letting go off Lexi's hand and rushed to his side. Fili was awake and the princes talked. Lexi smiled. Fili saw her and motioned for he to join them. Lexi sat on the other side.

"That was really brave holding off Azog for us," Fili said.

"I had too. Erebor must have a king and I needed my friends and future family to be okay," Lexi said.

"Future family?" Fili asked looking to Kili who shared her grin.

"I am getting a sister?" Fili asked. Lexi nodded and he smiled.

When Lexi left Kili with Fili, she walked over to Thorin.

"Thorin?" Lexi asked sitting next to Balin.

Thorin opened his eyes.

"I just asked for quiet and I get another worried visitor," Thorin said.

"Fili and Kili are on their way," Lexi said. Thorin sighed with a smile.

"They are okay?" he asked. Lexi nodded.

"Good," he said. Then the two brothers walked in.

"Uncle?!" They cried going next to his bed.

"I am okay," he said. Lexi smiled standing to a side. Everything was going to be okay.

Lexi soon lost that thought when she was told Thorin wasn't going to make it. Lexi stood next to Kili and put her hand on his shoulder as they said their final goodbyes. Lexi looked at the dying King.

"Lexi," Thorin said.

"Take good care of them and make sure that they treated you good," He said.

"Of course my king," Lexi said giving him a hug. Lexi pulled back and smiled at him. Then the King took his last breaths and Lexi started to cry. Even thought she hadn't known him long, Thorin was like the dad she never had. Kili put his arms around her as they took one last look at the king. She knew everything was going to be alright now. She would be fine as long as she had her prince with her. She would never ever let him go.

* * *

**AN: ****I am currently working on the sequel to this story. It will be called _Was it just a dream? _And I will post it soon so stay tunned! Thanks for every favourite and following this story and see you next time in the next story :)**


End file.
